VERDADERO AMOR
by Mister Walker
Summary: Que habría pasado si el verdadero amor de Annabeth, no fuera Percy.
1. Verdadero Amor

**Advertencia: El siguiente fic contiene algunas escenas "un poquito feas".**

_**Ya estáis advertidos. **_

* * *

**Sinopsis: **Que habría pasado si el verdadero amor de Annabeth, no fuera Percy.

* * *

Aquí estoy, luchando contra el destino en medio de la ciudad que nunca duerme… algo MUY irónico ya que en estos todos están dormidos por la magia de Morfeo, los titanes continúan avanzando sobre las calles ganando cada vez más terreno lentamente, los sátiros y espíritus del bosque desapareciendo, mis amigos y mis camaradas heridos algunos muertos ya, la guerra en todo su apogeo me rodeaba.

Aun con mi cabeza en mil cosas una pequeña parte quería gritarme cada vez que oía mencionar el nombre de Luke en los labios de Annabeth, y aquello se hizo más frecuente de que mi "amiga" Rachel irrumpiera en nuestra batalla volando en un helicóptero con su piloto al cual tuvo que reemplazar y aterrizar, y luego aún más cuando descubrimos el engaño de Luke a Silena que la obligo a volverse su espía, su rostro aun denotaba el dolor en su corazón lo cual me hacía hervir la sangre.

Los titanes hacen otra pausa luego de su arremetida como si se prepararan para el asalto final, Quirón me aconseja que duerma un poco más algo que creí imposible dado mi estado de ánimo más el insistía ya que solo nos perjudicaría el que yo me desmaye en plena lucha, así que accedí y me acosté en uno de los muebles del Hall, mis emociones alteradas me mantuvieron despierto un par de minutos antes de dormir, minutos que aproveché para recordarme de nuevo cuanto Annabeth se preocupaba por Cronos-Luke, Quería negármelo pero estaba seguro de que si cabía la más mínima chance de salvarlo… ella no la desaprovecharía, mas luego unas palabras suyas y nuestras manos entrelazadas volvían a confundirme y enojarme, sentía como si estuviese tratando de elegir entre nosotros y eso de por sí ya me irritaba por dentro, aunque creo que es mi culpa en parte.

Ella tenía razón al llamarme tonto siempre… jamás me di cuenta de lo que sentía hasta aquel beso nuestro en el laberinto, y para colmo fue demasiado lento para aceptarlo dándome cuenta de eso cuando la vi derrumbarse emocionalmente al ver a Luke ser poseído por Cronos, quizá aquello fue lo que me detuvo decirle… incluso ahora todavía siento algo mi pecho por ella, algo que al principio de mi estancia en el campamento jamás creí posible, mas ahora me sentía como una opción más que una decisión suya.

¿Por qué tarde tanto en darme cuenta que la quiero? Y ahora que la veo desvivirse por Luke… Ese sentimiento todavía crece en mi corazón más siento que ya es tarde, pero como cualquier mortal al final tengo esperanza, esperanza de que me acepté todavía.

Finalmente agobiado por mis pensamientos y el cansancio me duermo.

Parece otro sueño de mestizo recurrente ya que me encuentro en oscuridad eterna aunque con cada paso envió ondas redondas como agua alrededor, luego veo una luz destellante que me enceguece por un instante obligándome a cubrir la mirada sin darme cuenta de que hay alguien en medio de la luz percatándome solo cuando su voz me llama.

—Perseus Jackson…— balbucea con una voz severa pero gentil, como la de una madre. —…Me alegra conocerte—

Doy unos pasos hacia ella cuando la luz disminuye y empiezo a notar su aura de poder brillando a través de un vestido de pieza única, su cabello café ondulado cae sobre sus hombros y su sonrisa gentil caliente el corazón de cualquiera, la sensación de su presencia es tan embriagadora que me hace retroceder avergonzado.

—No temas, no soy una amenaza— explica alzando las manos. —Mi nombre es Rea— dice.

¿Rea?, luego su descripción aparece en mi mente… y me sorprendo.

—¿La… esposa de Cronos?— balbuceó un poco temeroso. —Acaso no estas…—

—No, no estoy luchando contra vosotros— afirma para mi alivio. —Así como en la primera titanomaquía me mantengo neutral—

Ya me había enfrentado a dos titanes hasta ahora, pero ella desprendía una sensación de poder aun mayor que ellas… seguro que sería una fiera enemiga así que me alivie mucho más al oír que venía en paz, sin embargo aun me preguntaba que la trae a mis sueños.

—No resisto más la injusticia de mi antiguo marido— lo dice como si compartiera mi conmoción por todo el daño que le ha causado a mis amigos. —No soporto ver como usa a ese mortal para sus fines—

Entendí que hablaba de Luke, me preguntaba porque no acudió a Zeus o ayuda en la batalla contra Tifón, más recordé su neutralidad para ambos bandos que se menciona en los libros, aun así sentía que tenía algo importante que decirme.

—Incluso en ti veo el deseo de su bien— me señala, sorprendiéndome. —Si pudieras hacer algo para salvarlo… ¿Lo harías?— me cuestiona.

Recordé cuando luche contra el a bordo del Princesa Andrómeda, en ese pequeño instante que dude por un segundo recordando que de antaño, pese a su traición, fue mi primer amigo verdadero en el campamento y el que más ayuda me brindo (aunque para fines malvados al final, fue un buen gesto).

Asentí.

—Aunque muchos lo condenen, otros se alegraran con su salvación— me hizo pensar en Thalia, Grover y… —Y sin embargo tú también albergas tus dudas al respecto—

No podía mentir al respecto, si el moría Annabeth y yo podríamos… ¿Cómo puedo pensar así?, entonces vi un brebaje con un corcho tapado aparecer en un destello frente a mí.

—Cuando de verdad amamos a alguien, su felicidad siempre será nuestro único anhelo…— sus palabras hicieron eco en mí mientras tomaba el brebaje. —…si estás dispuesto a aceptar estas palabras entonces podrás usar esto— declaró, cosa que no me hizo sentir muy bien que digamos.

Una sonrisa divina se formó en su rostro como si supiese que al final elegiría bien.

—Al final en el que manda es el corazón…— decía. —…Solo debemos aprender a confiar en él—

Y desapareció. Me desperté de inmediato aun con sus palabras en mi mente… para mi sorpresa sujetaba el brebaje en mi mano, ósea que todo había sido real.

—Percy—Annabeth me llamó. —Luk… digo, Cronos se acerca— balbuceó haciéndome notar de nuevo su angustia.

Le dije que estaría con ellos en un rato dejándome solo, volví a mirar el brebaje de Rea guardándolo en mi bolsillo.

* * *

En la sala de reuniones la situación era crítica, Cronos-Luke estaba de pie frente a los tronos listo para destruirlos y con ellos a los dioses, Thalia se quedó atrás con la estatua de Hera solo estábamos yo, Grover y Annabeth, _como en los viejos tiempos, _la lucha es desesperada e Ethan Nakamura es el primer en caer luego de tomar la noble decisión de sacrificarse, Annabeth intenta desesperadamente convencer a Luke arrojándose sobre él pero la incapacita luego de unos golpes que despiertan mi ira, pero yo tampoco puedo con él, Grover también cae y el titán se deleita mostrándonos una visión del rio Hudson donde parece que Tifón va a triunfar en contra de los dioses.

Es entonces cuando mi padre e inclina la balanza a nuestro favor, la cara de Cronos no tiene precio más aun así se resigna a perder e intenta llevar a cabo su plan largamente fraguado siendo detenido por Annabeth de nuevo, me pongo de pie sin poder ver como Cronos la noquea y la arroja al suelo, su estado es lamentable y aun así continua preocupándose por él, además de la sangre que baja de su boca también veo lágrimas, lágrimas de impotencia por no haberlo podido salvar.

Por suerte había logrado desarmarlo, su guadaña arde en las llamas del hogar y Hestia aparece reprochando su accionar, incluso ella está luchando con nosotros… demostrando que todo puede cambiar, que el destino no tiene que estar escrito, inclusive Cronos lo intenta demostrar al comenzar a asumir su forma divina, su última carta.

—Percy…— me susurra Annabeth, su cuchillo se desliza hacia mí indicándome lo que debo hacer, aun puedo notar el dolor emocional más que físico en sus ojos al saber que estaba a punto de perder al que fuera su familia durante varios años.

"_Cuando amamos a alguien, su felicidad se convierte en nuestro único anhelo…"_

Me vuelvo hacia Cronos quien empieza a brillar y humear, pero Luke quien parece haber oído las palabras de Annabeth también se esfuerza comprendiendo al parecer el significado de la profecía… incluso él está luchando contra el destino que el mismo se forjo al unirse al titán para cumplir su otro destino de morir como héroe.

Estaba de pie frente a él, el brebaje en mi bolsillo parecía hacerse pesado.

—No puedes atacarme… él se defenderá… debo ser yo…— balbucea mi viejo amigo.

Annabeth me mira suplicante, yo también comprendo mi lugar en la gran profecía y de seguro quiere que él también cumpla su papel por muy fatídico que su destino sea… pero ya estoy cansando de las malditas profecías.

—Pe-Percy…— balbucea ella al verme acercarme a él con el cuchillo aun en mi mano.

—Noo-…— murmura Luke en el último vestigio de conciencia que le queda.

Doy otro paso más hacia él con el cuchillo en la mano… _Se lo que tengo que hacer._

—Resiste amigo, voy cambiar tu destino — aunque mi voz suena insegura mi coraje me impulsa. —_Por qué ella aun te necesita—_

Cronos finalmente recupera el control en medio de un grito mientras saco el brebaje de mi bolsillo y destapo su corcho con un dedo.

—¡PERCY!—me grita Grover asustado. El titán se lanza sobre mí ya casi cubierto de brillo…

Tal vez fue toda la adrenalina que llenaba mis músculos pero logro ser más rápido que el titán y le encajo el brebaje en toda su boca hasta el fondo de la garganta antes de parar, pero él alza su brazo logrando agarrándome del abdomen y presionándolo con los dedos con fuerza hasta sentir que mis entrañas se desgarran antes de separarse de mí.

Caigo de rodillas escupiendo mucha sangre por mi boca mientras él se saca la botellita ya vacía de la suya.

—¡Qu-Qué es esto…?!— murmura el titán cuando de repente su pecho se agita.

Ni Grover ni Annabeth dan crédito a lo que ven cuando el rey de los titanes comienza a tener arcadas, yo intento mantenerme consciente pese al atroz dolor que me dejo, alcancé a levantar la vista para ver como Cronos se agarra de la garganta antes de vomitar, de su boca sale toda una corriente oscura semi dorada que empieza a flotar sobre mí, unos grandes ojos dorados se abren en medio enfocándome.

—Que ra…— balbucea Grover sin notar mi expresión cansada, luego de una boca desgarrada la esencia de cronos ruge ferozmente mientras Luke cae inconsciente detrás.

El brebaje había hecho que vomite de su cuerpo Cronos.

—Qué te… pareció?— le dije burlonamente y tosiendo un poco de sangre, Cronos flotando en el aire como una esencia extracorpórea me vi como si su próxima víctima.

Por lo que cae hacia mí.

—Per… cy— Annabeth intenta gritar pero solo consigue un hilo de voz, olvidando que aún estoy armado.

Descargó un golpe oblicuo con la última fuerza que me queda, desgarrando a la esencia en dos, los gritos de Cronos resuenan en toda la sala mientras el arma divina disipa su esencia en una brillante explosión dorado haciendo retumbar toda la sala de tronos con una onda expansiva brillante que arroja de espaldas contra el suelo violentamente.

El golpe en mi cabeza hace que todo se me ponga oscuro, pronto ya la sangre en mi garganta empieza entrar en mis pulmones ahogándome… estoy tan cansado que no puedo evitar cerrar finalmente mis ojos.

* * *

Pensé que había muerto, pero no tardaron más de unos minutos cuando siento que mi cuerpo rejuvenece y el dolor cesa, mis pulmones se despejan y comienzo a abrir mis ojos topando con los rostros preocupados pero felices de mis amigos y todos los demás consejeros.

—¡Esta vivo!— celebra Will Solace a lo que el resto hace un hurra.

Los dioses también me rodean encima viéndome desconcertados, como si hubiera hecho algo más Annabeth me abraza con fuerza aun en el suelo mientras sollozaba, aliviada de verme con vida… sin embargo no puedo sentirme completamente feliz ya que pude verla venir desde un rincón de la sala donde vi a Luke sentado bebiendo néctar ávidamente de la mano de Thalia con el torso vendado mientras eran rodeado por los campistas atónitos quienes lo toqueteaban con los dedos para ver si su presencia era real.

Después de repasar mentalmente entendí que la profecía se había cumplido a cabalidad… _A un mestizo de los tres grandes nacerá. _Ese soy yo. _A los 16 contra todo pronóstico llegará. _Felizmente… _y vera el mundo en un sueño fin_. Es curioso que se necesitara de un dios para poner a dormir a la ciudad "que nunca duerme". _El alma del héroe, la hoja maldita desagarra. _Al principio el significado parecía ser que se refería al alma de Luke, pero fue la propia alma de Cronos que ocupaba su cuerpo y fue expulsada con el emético que Rea me dio, y a la que desgarré con la hoja maldita (el cuchillo que él le dio a Annabeth), _Una sola elección sus días terminará, _Sus días de servicio al titán se terminaron (tanto si hubiese sido salvado como si Cronos hubiera renacido), _El olimpo preservara o arrasara. _El olimpo se salvó gracias a esto.

Un verdadero quebradero de cabeza para mí… en todo sentido. Mi padre, Poseidón, aparece luego frente a mí… su sonrisa de oreja a oreja es simplemente sublime.

—Hijo…— balbucea orgulloso. —…lo has hecho maravillosamente— supuse que además de lo obvio también se refería al hijo de Hermes vivo y sentado cerca.

Asentí positivamente. Annabeth me vio a los ojos.

—Percy… Tú… — parecían que las palabras no salían de su boca a causa de las lágrimas, incluso Thalia se acercó detrás de ella con la misma expresión. —Yo… no sé qué decir— balbuceó la cazadora intentando contener las lágrimas.

Grover también me felicito con la mirada, los dioses también estaban sorprendidos por mi hazaña… Zeus llamo la atención de todos con su poderosa presencia por lo que volteamos hacia los tronos donde todos los olímpicos a ocupaban sus lugares.

Todos nos felicitaron por nuestro valor y determinación al defender el Olimpo, Luke lucía cabizbajo… avergonzado aunque ninguno de los dioses lo miro me preguntaba que le habrían dicho mientras estuve inconsciente aunque por las miradas nerviosas de Annabeth y Thalia supuse que aún no lo mencionaron, repartieron regalos a los protagonistas más importantes de la batalla, Annabeth recibió el honor de ser la arquitecta oficial del Olimpo, Grover se convirtió en el líder del consejo de sabios ungulados y declarado el nuevo señor de lo salvaje.

Finalmente toco mi turno.

—Un gran héroe debe ser recompensado— proclamo mi padre. —¡¿Hay alguien aquí dispuesto a negar que mi hijo lo merece?!— vociferó. Ninguno se negó.

Se me ofreció la inmortalidad dejándome sin palabras por un segundo, pero sentía que aquello ni era para mí… sobre todo cuando mire de reojo Annabeth quien lucía algo pálida, pero luego encontré a Luke con la mirada supe lo que tenía que hacer. Los hice jurar por el estigio que jamás volverían a ignorar a sus hijos, asegurándome de que ninguno volviera a pasar por lo que Luke atravesó, Annabeth, Thalia, Grover y por supuesto Luke sonrieron con mi decisión, los dioses renuentes al principio (y quizá algo ofendidos al principio, sobre todo Zeus) finalmente aceptaron.

—Y ahora, aún tenemos un punto de que hablar— señalo Atenea.

Ahora sí todos los inmortales miraron a Luke, él no podía lucir más avergonzado.

—Tienes algo que decir, hijo de Hermes— sentencio Zeus, como si esperara que su respuesta decidiera su destino.

Pero Annabeth, Thalia y Grover se colocaron en medio defendiéndolo… Atenea lanzó una mirada severa a su hija la cual ella ignoró, ni siquiera Artemisa pude persuadir a su teniente, esperaba que no le pasara nada malo pero supongo que la diosa de la caza lo vería como cuando ella me "honro" como amigo abrazándome al momento de tomar el juramento.

—Sé que están molestos conmigo, y no los culpo— empezó Luke a decir a los dioses. —Mi odio cegó mi vista de lo que en verdad se trataba—

Luke se separó de sus amigos y cayó de rodillas aun erguido, como un acto de disculpa… Annabeth se estremeció.

—Sea lo que decidan… aceptaré mi castigo sin protestar— afirmó.

Los dioses se miraron entre sí intrigados, Zeus vio a los ojos de Hermes y estos casi podían jurar que su hijo sería capaz de hacer todo lo posible para enmendarse.

—Padre… al final su decisión incorrecta estaba vinculada a un resultado satisfactorio en la profecía— Explico Atenea como si lo defendiera, luego de ver a Annabeth.

—Pero mi hijo, cambio su destino al final— dijo Poseidón, como queriendo llevarle la contra. Joder.

Zeus volvió a ver a Luke y luego a sus hermanos.

—¿Los que estén a favor?— sentenció, y hubo 7 votos a favor y cinco en contra.

Luke casi se queda sin aire de la impresión al recibir el perdón de los dioses, Annabeth lo abrazó llorando, al igual que Thalia y Grover… y yo alejado de ellos y al verlos me sentí fuera de lugar, como un intruso en medio de esa antigua familia, cuando Annabeth se separó y acerco a mí llamando para que me reuniera con ellos quienes ahora me abrazaron a mí sin poder expresar en palabras su agradecimiento por mi hazaña, por un momento aquella sensación borró todos los demás problemas en mi mente.

El resto de los campistas nos rodearon, era increíble que ninguno guardara rencor ni resentimiento después de todo lo que sufrimos en la batalla… en verdad todos eran una gran familia. Aquel pensamiento me alegro.

Luego de honrar a los muertos y retirarnos descubrimos que Rachel se marchó al campamento, ya allí ella se convirtió en la nueva oráculo… una pequeña parte sentía que la perdía; se despidió de mí con un beso en la mejilla diciéndome que no necesitaba ver el futuro para saber lo que debía hacer; cuando mire de reojo a Luke y Annabeth uno cerca del otro en el momento del ritual de nubes verdes.

El resto del día transcurrió con normalidad hasta la hora de la cena cuando Quirón propuso un brindis por la victoria, los caídos y el honor del campamento… luego de que todos se fueran me quede solo pensando en todo lo que me había pasado, además con una decisión latente en mi pecho… la cual tenía que ver con la chica que apareció de sorpresa a mi lado, no la había visto el resto del día hasta ese momento, con una torta azul en las manos y una expresión contenta recordándome que hoy había cumplido 16.

Ahora que me doy cuenta no la había visto más felices y radiante desde que la veía sonrojarse cada vez que Luke andaba cerca.

Luego de comerla con los dedos decidí que ya no podía esperar más… la imagen de ella con Luke juntos enfrentándose a los dioses se repetía una y otra vez en mi mente como una advertencia, pero yo tenía algo en mi pecho que quería salir, algo que comenzó a crecer desde que ella me besó en la fragua de Hefesto.

—Salvaste el mundo…— murmuró.

—Y a Luke— añadí.

—Y Rachel es la nueva oráculo— ese pensamiento me incomodo un poco, no sé por qué. — lo que significa que no podrá salir con nadie—

No dije nada. Pero sí noto la expresión preocupada de mi rostro.

—¿Tienes algo que decirme?— pregunto arqueando una ceja con una expresión serena.

—Que me patearías el trasero…— dije torpemente luego de no poder ordenar las palabras de lo que realmente quise decir.

—Sabes que sí— aseguró entre risas.

El ambiente entre nosotros no se sentía como lo esperaba, lo sentía más bien como dos amigos que pasan un buen rato y no el de un chico que trata de declararse… aun así sentí la necesidad de seguir, comencé explicándole como me sentí nadando en el estigio y luego frente a los dioses cuando rechacé la inmortalidad mientras ellas mantenía la vista fija en el horizonte, pero empezaba a bajar los párpados sobre los ojos, como si estuviese apenada.

—…Y pensaba— acaba de decir.

—¿En alguien especial?— lo dijo con una voz llena de… remordimiento.

La mire intrigado.

—¿Te ocurre algo?— le pregunté.

Mas ella bajo la mirada aún más, una mala señal.

—No me lo estas poniendo fácil— continúe diciendo para no perder la iniciativa. —Yo…—

Entonces Luke apareció.

—Annabeth, te estaba buscando— sentenció.

Cuando se sentó a nuestro lado en la mesa y poso su mano en el hombro finalmente entendí el porqué de la mirada arrepentida y triste… el otro significado de las palabras de Rea salió a flote en mi mente, y más aún cuando el rubio se acercó más ella, invadiendo su espacio personal.

—Yo… solo te decía qué… deje caer por accidente el libro que me prestaste en mi fuente— mentí, ya que aún tenía el libro guardado en un cajón de mi cabaña.

Terminé de limpiar el plato de pastel frente a mí como un último gesto afectuoso, levantándome de la mesa.

—Percy…— balbuceó, aunque parecía no tener nada que decirme para consolarme. —…yo—

—No tienes que decir nada— le respondí desviando la mirada. —Te lo devolveré, no sé como pero lo haré— intente desviar el tema.

Pero ella es demasiado lista y por eso era que no sabía cómo decirme que al final había escogido a Luke el cual por la mirada dulce que tenía al momento de aparecer en el gran comedor, me decía que le retribuyó, seguro ahora querría decirme que continuáramos siendo amigos y aunque le dijera que sí, en realidad estaría gritando por dentro, así que lo mejor para no derrumbarme emocionalmente era salir corriendo de ahí.

Al bajar por la colina me olvide del mundo y todos lo que me rodeaban, pase de largo el anfiteatro donde los chicos de Apolo cantaban nuestra victoria del día, me pase de largo las canchas donde algunas campistas jugaban una última partida nocturna, y definitivamente pase de largo sin mirar a nadie en la zona común dejando sorprendidos a los pocos que me notaron.

Y es que por dentro estaba destrozado.

Entre a mi cabaña casi azotando la puerta, y mire a la fuente ubicada en el centro de mi sala como perdido… el agua (o quizá mi mente) reflejaba en ella todos mis recuerdos, el primer día que la conocí, nuestra primera misión juntos, el viaje por el mar de los monstruos, cuando rompí las reglas para ir a rescatarla, nuestro primer y único beso (el cual sin duda fue el peor recuerdo de todos), la batalla… la puñalada que recibió por mí y mi determinación cambiar el destino de él.

¡Debí dejarlo morir!. ¡SÍ! Estoy siendo egoísta y qué… intente consolarme con las palabras de Rea pero era inútil, me sentía tan avergonzado que quería desaparecer, que la tierra me tragaría.

_Percy… yo…_

Y para colmo no tuvo el valor decírmelo en la cara, no sabía cómo sentirme… enojado, triste, decepcionado. O quizá los tres.

No pude soportar más de una hora revolviéndome entre las sabanas así que me salí a dar un paseo al lago, debía ser bastante tarde (y es que el tiempo parece detenerse cuando eres rechazado) porque no me topé con nadie en el camino lo cual era un pellizco de alivio a mi pesar, ya que me haría sentir peor explicar que me habían rechazado.

Cuando llegué no tarde ni un segundo en sumergirme, el agua siempre me calmaba cuando me ponía tensó… pero esta vez no!.

Aunque no me haya dicho, su balbuceo lastimero me atravesaba el pecho como una espada desgarrándome el corazón, apenas me di cuenta del tumultuoso remolino que se formó a mi alrededor… la expresión perfecta de mi estado ánimo de actual.

—Annabeth— murmuré con dolor. El tornado aumento de velocidad conforme mi dolor aumentaba, si derramé alguna lágrima o no nunca lo supe estando bajo el agua… preferiría que no.

Me desplome cansado en la superficie fangosa imaginando como sería de mi vida de ahora en adelante, ser solo el "mejor amigo" de Annabeth y "su novio", esperar todos los años el fin del curso escolar para volver al campamento solo para verla irse a los brazos de Luke.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve sumergido cuando me sentí una milésima parte mejor para ser capaz de salir cuando vi la luna yéndose a la izquierda la que me dijo que debía ser muy tarde, al asomar la cabeza por la superficie aun me sentía un poco destrozado que no repare en el gran enjambre de Arpías de limpieza voladoras hasta que llegué al malecón, me atacaron mientras me ponía la ropa, una nube de filosas garras y picos que me desgarraban, pero ese dolor no era nada comparado con el de mi corazón roto.

Sin embargo eso no significa que quisiera morir.

—¡FUERA DE AQUÍ!— les grite salvajemente, con un tono tan alto que bien pudo despertar a todo el campamento a esas tardes horas de la noche.

Un muro de agua estallo del lago y se dividió en delgados haces como látigos que comenzaron a azotar a los monstruos como las hojas de una trituradora de basura haciéndolos picadillo en el aire, los pocos que sobrevivieron gimieron lastimeramente mientras se alejaban, seguro comentarían de aquí hasta la eternidad como un despechado hijo de los tres grandes descuartizo a más de la mitad de ellas.

Pero no tenía ganas de sentir más lástima, ni de ellas ni de mí y me fue a dormir.

* * *

En el resto de las cuatro horas que le quedo a la noche soñé de nuevo con esa escena en el comedor, solo que ahora ella era la que reía con júbilo, burlándose juguetonamente de mí y poniendo nervioso mientras intentaba declarármele, para luego envolver mi cuello con sus manos y plantarme un beso que derritió mi cerebro para luego ser cargados por los mirones de los campistas quienes nos cargaron hasta el lago arrojándonos a sus frías para luego envolverla a ella y a mí en una burbuja submarina donde continuamos con nuestro beso submarino.

Eso habría sido fabuloso.

Pero cuando me desperté me topé con la realidad que se alzaba como un muro infranqueable frente a mí, Annabeth ahora era la novia de Luke, y este no podía lucir más feliz se sentía fresco y renovado… incluso las niñas de afrodita le coqueteaban causando la molestia Annabeth, apenas si desayune algo esa mañana y cada vez que los veía sentía ganas de largarme de ahí… incluso del campamento, notaba las miradas de la mayoría de los campistas fijas, o de reojo, en mí… incluso Malcolm quien me dijo que no me desanimara, que la chica ideal llegaría un día de estos.

Y justo apareció Rachel mientras me encontraba ya solo en el gran comedor.

—Percy, ¿Estas bien?— me pregunto Rachel sentados a mi lado posando su mano en mi hombro, seguro que ya se enteró y también sentía lástima por mí.

—Tú que crees— le dije con un hilo de voz.

Me dedico un suspiro y apretó mi mano.

—¿Segura que puedes hacer eso?— le pregunté.

—No— contesté. —Pero mientras no me vean…—

Estuvimos en silencio por un segundo, aunque estaba sentado a mi lado ahora la sentía inalcanzable para mí con el espíritu del oráculo de Delfos durmiendo en ella.

—No estés triste— me consoló. —Siempre pienso que la vida es como una caja de chocolates—

Arqueé una ceja sin entender.

—Nunca sabes lo que te va a tocar— lo dijo con una sonrisa.

Si tan solo ella no me hubiera besado en la fragua de Hefesto en aquel volcán, estaba seguro de que lo mío con Rachel hubiera sido algo sólido, entonces si seríamos solo amigos.

—¿Cómo te sientes?— le pregunté refiriéndome a su nueva vocación.

Esbozo una carcajada nerviosa.

—A veces tengo miedo de que terminé soltando alguna profecía en público…— expresó. —…después de eso estoy bien—

Me conto que le habían armado una cueva a todo lujo en una colina cercana al pino de Thalia, con muebles finos, una cama, televisor de pantalla plana y equipo de sonido estéreo, cuando fui a verla luego de reojo (a pesar de ser una cueva) me hizo sentir un poco de envidia luego de pensar en mi pequeña cabaña sin lujos tan extravagantes.

—Me alegro por ti— le dije con sinceridad. —Se ve que vas a disfrutar mucho cada verano—

Ella no estaba segura, pero mientras estuviera con sus amigos estaría bien… en eso apretó mi mano suavemente por un rato, dándome a entender que quizá aún sentía algo por mí pero que ahora ya no era posible, aun si no fuera la oráculo tampoco, porque en mi mente solo pensaba en otra persona.

Me fui al ruedo de arena cuando no hubo nadie para entrenar un poco e intentar despejar mi mente.

Corte, Acuchille, apuñale y mutile sin parar a los muñecos de práctica dejándome una montaña de ellos en la esquina, cuando estos se acabaron me desquité con los postes de entrenamiento partiéndolos, incluso comencé a golpear el saco de arena, el cual nadie usaba, hasta que mis manos palpitaban en rojo.

—Percy…— escuche a mis espaldas.

La vi por el rabillo del ojo, estaba sola y con una expresión algo triste, igual que el resto de los campistas eso era lo que más me enervaba… "Que sintieran lástima por mí".

—Hola— intente sonar amable.

Mas luego se quedó callada, de nuevo. Como si no hallara ninguna palabra para seguir.

—¿Dónde está Luke?— pregunté sin pensar.

—Está dándoles un recorrido a los nuevos— explico.

Dio un paso hacia mío entrando a mi espacio personal.

—Percy… yo— parecía quedarse corta de nuevo. —Eres mi mejor amigo— sentenció.

Si ya me sentía mal anoche cuando no lo había oído, ahora que lo oía me sentía peor… sin embargo me esforcé por disimularlo.

—No quiero perder eso…— añadió, como si aquello lo solucionara todo. —No quiero— balbuceó.

Murmuré su nombre, aunque no muy alto porque siguió hablando.

—Salvaste a Luke, lo trajiste de nuevo a nuestro lado— decía sin pensar que me estaba apuñalando el corazón. —Grover, Thalia y yo… no tenemos palabras para agradecértelo—intento usarlos como disculpa.

Se llevó los puños al pecho como si con aquel gesto intentara demostrarme visualmente que hablaba con el corazón.

—Siempre estaremos en deuda contigo— afirmó, Me quede callado sin saber que decir.

Cuando de pronto se acercó y me abrazo de espaldas.

—Gracias— dijo con la voz más dulce que pudo usar.

El simple contacto con ella hizo que me perdiera… cuando en realidad quería gritarle con todas mis fuerzas por haber herido mis sentimientos, que me haya hecho creer que me amaba para luego demostrarme que su corazón siempre estuvo con Luke, incluso cuando sentía celos por Rachel a la cual ni siquiera di una oportunidad por pensar en ella, y ahora ya era demasiado tarde.

Y sin embargo no podía expresárselo, siempre me había portado bien con ella, un hábito que finalmente quedo bien arraigado en mí.

—¿Siempre seremos amigos?— interrogué.

Se separó de mí esperando que la mirara, asintiendo positivamente, aun podía notar que sentía algo de culpa por todo lo que me causo, suspire profundamente y la vi.

—Siempre lo fuimos— afirmé sonriente, Su expresión incrédula al principio se fue tornando en pura alegría.

Sellamos nuestra "amistad" estrechando las manos.

* * *

¿Qué por qué lo hice? Bueno… la vida está llena cambios, aunque esta cambie el ritmo debemos seguir con el chachachá no?.

El resto del verano transcurrió con normalidad, todos los días me repetía a mí mismo mi reciente determinación de ser solo su "amigo", como al principio. Luke volvió a sus viejas actividades y pronto regresó a ser el mismo chico que era antes de traicionarnos, la mayoría aplaudió eso afirmando que era como volver a la normalidad, bueno no tanto… contando que ahora cada vez llegaban más mestizos de los dioses menores cada día a los cuales ayudábamos encarecidamente para que se sintieran como en casa, para transmitirlas esa sensación que vi expresada en Luke, Thalia y Annabeth para que no se sintieran solos.

Sin embargo la parte más difícil era tener que soportar verlos besándose de vez en cuando o pasando más tiempo juntos, a veces realizábamos actividades los cuatro juntos (Thalia se fue luego de un mes de descanso de nuevo con las cazadoras) Luke no dejaba de tratarme afectuosamente, como amigo, recordándome al viejo Luke que me ayudo en mi primer año a adaptarme, reímos juntos, disfrutamos juntos, jugábamos captura la bandera en el mismo bando varias veces, salvo algunas en las que Atenea formaba Alianza con Hermes (los dioses más populares) mientras yo lo hacía con Ares (los dioses menos populares).

Practicábamos en la arena, donde ya no tenía nada que envidiarle puesto que teníamos el mismo talento (tal vez se deba a la marca de Aquiles, aunque lo dudo), además de que ambos teníamos también la misma edad… ¿Por qué? Bueno porque cuando se fue con cronos y al estar expuesto a la energía mágica de este el tiempo se detuvo para él por lo que ahora tenía la misma edad que mí y Annabeth lo cual hacia más llevadera su relación (obviando la diferencia de edad que tenían antes).

Pero no importaba porque siempre le ganaba.

A veces armábamos picnics a la orilla del lago bajo un árbol, y aunque me sentía como un intruso entre medio de ellos, él me insistía que le contara todo lo que habíamos hecho estos cuatro años, dejándolo sorprendido a ratos, algunas vez han oído la expresión, ser un "co-novio", o sea ser el mejor amigo de una pareja pero estar enamorado de la chica, bueno así es como me sentía yo en aquellos momentos, pero me repetía una y otra vez las palabras de Rea, Annabeth se veía bastante feliz a su lado.

Y eso debía serme suficiente.

Finalmente llegamos a agosto, pronto comenzaría el nuevo periodo escolar… Annabeth me confesó que planea quedarse en una escuela de Nueva York ya que Luke decidió quedarse este año en el campamento antes de salir al mundo exterior, para poner en orden sus cosas, aunque más bien diría que quería enmendarse con el campamento… o sea que tendría que no solo tendría que soportar verla durante el verano, sino por el resto del año.

Me sentía como un burro de carga.

Esa tarde me tocaba una lección de griego antiguo con Annabeth, Luke decidió ordenar su cabaña poniendo en su lugar a Travis y Connor ya que estaban haciendo demasiadas bromas, por lo que me quedo solo con ella en el pórtico de la cabaña seis.

—Se pronuncia **"περπατώ"**— señalaba

— περπατώ— repetí.

—Bien—

La verdad era que apenas ponía atención a lo que me mostraba ya que no dejaba de ver su rostro, lucía más hermosa y radiante… hasta se había maquillado un poco (un poquito de sombra en los ojos), seguro que Luke le dijo que le gustaba, mi corazón comenzó a palpitar.

—Este se dice "**ορειβασία"**— apuntaba.

— ορειβασία— apenas balbuceé.

Su cabello suelto ahora parecía empezar a alcanzar su espalda, seguro que Luke le dijo que el pelo largo le quedaba bien.

—Y esta...— En un arranque impulsivo la besé, pero ella se apartó rápidamente, e quedo parado como un idiota viéndola, ella lucía sorprendida y desconcertada…

Y entonces todo volvió a mí de nuevo.

—Dejémoslo aquí por ahora— insistí marchándome de inmediato, ci siquiera oí cuando me llamo de vuelta y me metí en mi cabaña, acostándome en mi cama pese a ser las 10 de la mañana…

Me di cuenta de que me estaba engañando a mí mismo todo este tiempo, de nunca dejaría de amarla, de que la amistad entre nosotros había muerto desde que me besó… golpeé y golpeé la pared de madera hasta que mis nudillos estaban llenos de astillas, fui un completo estúpido, yo no quería su amistad, quería su amor.

Pero eso nunca será posible.

Grite con todas mis fuerzas tanto que el campamento de seguro me escuchó, me golpee la cabeza contra la cama hasta que empezó a dolerme, al diablo con las palabras de Rea, pasado mañana era el último día pero ya no podía soportarlo más, me levanté y tomo mi mochila empezando a empacar toda mi ropa, dudaba de que siquiera volviera el año entrante pero no me puse a pensar detenidamente en eso.

Solo quería irme de ahí.

Una vez estuve listo salí, no tenía ganas de pelearme con Peleo (el nuevo guardián del vellocino y la entrada del campamento), así que me retire en silencio hacia la costa, no pudo evitar que me viera alguno que otro campista que me pillé ocasionalmente, al verme con la mochila al hombro seguro que me iría con el chisme a todo el campamento, pero no me importaba.

Y si resulta que al final terminarían hablando de mí todo el tiempo… entonces jamás regresaría.

Finalmente llegué a la costa cuando me topé con alguien que no esperaba.

—Hola Percy— me saludo mi padre, Poseidón. Parado en la orilla con su ropa de siempre y su gorro de pesca. —¿Vas a algún lado?—

—¿Qué haces aquí papá?— le dije sin muchos ánimos.

Arqueó una ceja, mas luego volvió a sonreír para aliviar la tensión en el ambiente.

—¿Por qué no me acompañas?— propuso. —Quiero decirte algo—

Una vez a su lado hizo aparecer una caña de pescar y me la dio, yo nunca había pescado pero en cuanto la arrojé esta mágicamente empezó a rastrear los peces como un misil inteligente.

—Vengo a darte las gracias— dijo siendo amable. —Desde que me convenciste de acudir en ayuda al Olimpo, no me dejan de llegar notas de agradecimiento de todos los dioses—

—¿en serio?— dije.

Incluso pareció recibir una de Ares, aunque asegurando que Hera lo obligó, pero ni siquiera eso me hizo sentir mejor… y parece que lo noto.

—Además, se me ocurrió…— empezó a decir. —…darte una propuesta—

Lo mire desconcertado por un segundo, pero él me atacó.

—Siento mucho que no haya funcionado lo tuyo con la hija de Atenea— lo dijo con lástima, irritándome.

—No la menciones— dije bruscamente.

—Tranquilo, no era mi intención molestarte—

—NO estoy molesto— dije en defensa. —Solo… triste— balbuceé.

Aunque esa simple palabra no expresaba ni el uno por ciento de lo que sentía, jamás volvería a ver Annabeth de la misma forma, al principio me dije que tendría que vivir aprendiendo a aceptar lo que no puedo cambiar, pero aquello era imposible, todo por su culpa, jugó con mis sentimientos y ahora espera que sea solo su amigo.

No era el pensamiento más alegre del día, pero era lo que sentía.

—Entiendo— dijo él. —Sabes, mi hermano se sorprendió bastante cuando rechazaste tu oferta…—

La verdad lo que Zeus pensara en este momento me resbala.

—…sin embargo, como me debía un favor por haberle ayudado a vencer a tifón, lo convencí de mantener esa oferta en pie—

Cuando oí eso, supe de inmediato hacia donde iba, me di cuenta de que aunque huyera siempre pensaría en ella, o eso me haría daño a la larga, pero… ¿me sentía capaz de abandonar a mamá?.

—Sally lo entenderá cuando se lo explique— me dijo de forma aleatoria, aunque más bien parecía como si leyera mi mente, me consolé con el hecho de que ahora tenía a Paul a su lado que la haría feliz, tendrían sus propios hijos y llevarían vidas largas y plenas.

—Además, es tu vida Percy, y solo puedes decidir por ella… y Zeus se sentiría menos ofendido de lo que está ahora por haberlo rechazado—

Cerré los ojos intentando buscar alguna justificación, pero solo venían a mi mente todas las imágenes de las veces que vi a Annabeth besando a Luke, pasando tiempo a solas en varios lugares, desde el lago de canoas hasta en su propia cabaña.

—Tienes razón…— afirmé.

Puso una de sus manos en mi hombro, sonriéndome.

—Tu siempre fuiste mi hijo favorito— me alabó. —Y me encantaría muchísimo, tenerte a mi diestra por toda la eternidad—

Vi en sus ojos que realmente lo deseaba, volteé para atrás oyendo los ruidos de los muchachos y pensando que ahora tendrían que construir una nueva cabaña.

* * *

Esperé en una sala especial en el Olimpo con una fuente de aguas termales y purificadoras, que limpiaron su marca de Aquiles, esperando a que me dieran la señal mientras me preparaban el ritual en el gran salón, si mis amigos me vieran ahora seguro que tendrían una sola palabra que decirme.

Cobarde.

Pero ahora ya muy pocas cosas me importaban, las aguas se sentían deliciosas en la piel, el roce y la textura perfecta, la sensación era como si volviera a renacer, mientras me despedía mentalmente de muchas cosas, los paseos en el Prius de Paul, la comida azul de Mamá, los juegos de campeonato de la NFL y la NBA, las hamburguesas con queso… si algo habría de extrañar del campamento era sin duda la comida y bebida mágicas, los ruedos en la arena, los paseos en canoa.

Y la sensación de pertenecer a una familia.

Pero esta no podía opacar el dolor en mi corazón, ni siquiera me despedí de Quirón o alguno de mis amigos, eso sería muy doloroso.

—Ya es hora Percy— Hestia se asomó por la puerta dándome la señal.

Podía ver la desaprobación en su rostro a causa de mi decisión, mas no me dijo nada. Y la verdad era que así estaba bien para mí.

Entre al salón vestido con una túnica antigua blanca tradicional, por la oscuridad seguro era de noche y la verdad es que no sentí el tiempo correr dentro de esa sala, los doce dioses estaban rodeando un cuenco de bronce enorme colocado justo en medio con algunos leños dentro.

Afrodita me veía con lástima de mi historia de amor trágica, igual que todo el campamento, Hera lucía molesta y severa de tener que aguantarme por toda la eternidad, Hermes y Apolo lucían un poco sorprendidos, Artemisa me veía molesta como si toda la opinión que tenía de mí se hubiera esfumado (al final es mi vida, y no la suya!), Hefesto, Deméter y Hades no parecían importarles mucho, solo Ares se relamía ansioso seguro que luego me retaría a un duelo (al menos disfrutaría pateándole su divino trasero por toda la eternidad).

El Sr. D, era el más molesto de todos dirigiéndome una mirada asesina… seguramente temía que le quitara su puesto en el consejo algún día como él lo hizo con Hestia. (Quizás… quien sabe)

—¿Estás listo, hijo?— pregunto mi Padre.

Asentí, entonces apareció una joven muy hermosa de cabello rubio largo muy esbelta y atlética llevando una túnica antigua, por un momento me recordó a Annabeth.

—Es Hebe, diosa de la juventud y encargada de repartir el néctar y la ambrosía— La diosa se acercó a mí cargando un enorme jarrón más grande que ella.

Y me lo derramo encima.

—¿Néctar y Ambrosía?— balbuceé mientras chupaba algo del líquido dorado de mi boca, sentía mi cuerpo pesado al estar cubierto con ella.

Zeus apareció frente al brasero. Deméter se acercó junto con Hebe y entre ambas me enrollaron como papel higiénico con un largo vendaje hasta que no pude moverme.

—Oigan, me están asustando— balbuceé.

Pero nadie contesto. Tal vez querían guardar el tono solemne de la ceremonia, me empecé a asustar un poco cuando empezaron a cargarme y llevarme al cuenco, al cual me depositaron como si otro leño más de los que habían ya, entonces Hebe volvió a verterme más néctar y ambrosía, el líquido que empezaba a ponerse viscoso empezaba a hacerme difícil de respirar, mi cuerpo empezó a calentarse demasiado como si me lo hubiese bebido todo, aunque presentí que más se debía al contacto con mi piel.

—¿Haces los honores, hermano?— le dijo Zeus a Poseidón.

Mi padre se acercó al borde del cuenco y saco una caja de cerillos, entonces Apolo vertió sobre mí un extraño líquido muy pegajoso el cual me explico que era gel inflamable, de los que usan para fabricar Napalm… "es para que el proceso sea más rápido, no querrás que dure 5 días como en la antigüedad" fue lo que dijo.

—¿Pero que me van a hacer?— ahora sí dije muy asustado.

Empecé a agitarme como un gusano pero el peso del néctar y la ambrosía líquidos más el gel pegajoso hacían la tarea imposible, mi padre me calmó sacando unos cerillos.

—Papá— supliqué.

Pero él me sonrió.

—Quemaremos todo rastro de mortalidad en tu ser—prendió el fajo en sus dedos. —Solo te dolerá… por un rato— Me resigné, así de sencillo… tomándolo como una señal el dios arrojo la mecha prendida sobre mí.

Y en seguida me convertí en una hoguera humana.

Les puedo jurar por el estigio, que aquello fue ¡LO MÁS DOLOROSO! que he sentido, o que sentiré en la vida… el gel inflamable como bien Apolo aseguró hizo que me ardiera al instante, me retorcí lastimeramente mientras me sentía como aquella vez que los Thelkines me prendieron fuego, después del beso que Annabeth me dio.

Finalmente deje de moverme, disculpándome mentalmente de todos.

* * *

—¿Han visto a Percy?— pregunto Annabeth a cada uno de los campistas en el comedor, mesa por mesa pero la mayoría no parecía conocer su paradero.

Luke la vio preocupado acercándose a su mesa.

—Lo encontraste—

Ella negó con la cabeza comenzando a sentirse mal de nuevo… aun guardaba algo de culpa por todo pero ella pensó que ya lo había superado, demostrando la teoría de que los hijos de Atenea a menudo no saben interpretar bien las emociones a causa de su fría lógica.

No lo había visto desde ayer luego de su clase de griego antiguo y de que… la besara. Incluso Thalia y las cazadoras (que misteriosamente habían vuelto al campamento, según ellas a petición de la diosa quien aseguraron no tardaría en llegar pronto). Que lo buscaron alrededor, sin encontrarlo.

Aunque no se lo dijo, Luke comprendía que había una razón relacionada a ellos que tuvo que ver con que desapareciera, ahora bien podía haberse metido al bosque solo y quedar rodeado de monstruos, o sumergirse en la costa decidiendo no salir por un buen rato, Rachel también lo busco todo el día de ayer y esa mañana pero no lo encontró y no tuvo más remedio que marcharse triste y sin despedirse cuando su padre vino a recogerla en su limosina.

Finalmente cuando le preguntó a cierto campista de Deméter, este le dijo lo vio dirigiéndose a la costa, entonces la hipótesis de Luke era acertada, tendría que ir a hablar con él pero Luke decidió que era mejor si iban los dos, Grover no podía ocultar su tristeza, aunque se sentía feliz por Luke sabía que Percy estaba con el corazón roto.

Algunos campistas ya se habían marchado, pero aún quedaba un buen puñado en el comedor, entre ellos Travis y Connor quienes habían robado unos cuantos prototipos de granadas de fuego griego y estaban corriendo con ellas huyendo de la ira de Jake Mason, el nuevo consejero de la cabaña de Hefesto, Quirón apareció trotando a lo lejos desde la casa grande y subiendo la colina.

Y venía acompañado.

—¡¿Quién ese chico?!— decían algunos campistas.

—Es guapo— añadió otra.

Cuando Annabeth y Luke se dispusieron a ir la costa a hablar… Quirón y el nuevo chico se colocaron frente a ellos junto a la gran fogata.

—Saludos— dijo el chico.

Al principio ella no lo reconoció, pero cuando el solo dejo de reflejársele lo reconoció.

—¡¿PERCY?!— balbuceó.

Pero se veía… diferente, no llevaba la camiseta del campamento, en su lugar traía una cazadora jean azul clara sobre una camiseta negra en unos pantalones de mezclilla del mismo color que la chaqueta, su cara parecía brillar aunque quizá lo atribuyeron al sol, tenía los manos en los bolsillos de la cazadora y su expresión era tranquila y serena como si hubiera hallado la paz interna o algo así.

—Hola Annabeth— dijo amablemente. —Luke—

Por alguna razón percibía algo extraño, el hijo de Hermes dio un paso delante de ella para saludarlo, cuando las granadas de fuego griego de los Stoll se les resbalaron de las manos.

—¡CUIDADO!— gritaron aterrados mientras las bombas caían hacia ellos, Luke empujo a su novia rápidamente a la derecha y Quirón galopo a la izquierda así como el resto de los campistas en las mesas cercanas se dispersaron del sitio.

Menos Percy.

—¡Percy!— exclamo preocupada Annabeth cuando las granadas cayeron a sus pies y detonaron con la fuerza de un explosivo C-4 esparciendo llamas verdes alrededor de todo el comedor amenazando con quemar todas las mesas.

Entonces ocurrió lo más raro… del centro de la explosión (donde había estado Percy) un tornado de agua emergió de la nada sofocando las llamas y el fuego que se supone eran inapagables, el agua también apago las mesas y sillas cercanas quemadas y se volvió de regreso al tornado que las formo, los campistas salieron de cubierto y vieron el impresionante tornado en medio del comedor que inclusive apago el fuego de la hoguera.

Cuando el tornado se disipó, Percy seguía de pie como si nada en el mismo sitio de la explosión rascándose la cabeza como si no hubiera sido nada… todos los miraron con las mandíbulas desencajadas.

—¿PE-PERCY?— balbuceó Luke.

—T-TÚ… APAGASTE EL FUEGO GRIEGO!— Exclamo Grover.

Percy bostezó. Annabeth lo veía anonadada… por un momento volví a él todo el dolor que le causo, más luego se disipó cuando Quirón volvió a su lado aclarándose la garganta mirando represivamente a los gemelos Stoll.

—Parece que ya nos has demostrado tus nuevos poderes, Percy— señalo.

¿Nuevos Poderes? Annabeth no entendía de lo que estaba hablando, Thalia también estaba boquiabierta pero sintió a Artemisa aparecer junto a una columna justo a tiempo para ver el espectáculo, pero su mirada hacia Percy era de desaprobación.

—¿Se los dices tú o yo?— pregunto sin mucho tacto al centauro.

Quirón se aclaró la garganta dándole a entender que sería él quien hablara.

—Muchachos, hay un nuevo dios en el panteón— señalo.

Todos tenían los ojos abiertos a más no poder.

—Salve… "_**AQUOS**_"— alabó. —Dios de las corrientes marinas—

Percy puso mala cara al oírlo.

—Sigue sin gustarme ese nombre—

—Es lo que Zeus dictó—

Percy se encogió de hombros.

Los campistas comenzaron a rodearlo en semicírculo asombrados y totalmente impresionados, ahora podían presumir a sus padres de que conocieron al chico que se convirtió en dios.

—¿Pero… Cómo?— balbuceó Annabeth, sorprendida e indignada. —No habías rechazado la inmortalidad—

—Un regalo de mi padre— fue lo único con lo que justifico el nuevo dios.

Luke no dejaba de otearlo con la mirada como si no pudiera creer que al chico al cual ayudo en su primer año haya logrado la gloria suprema de la inmortalidad, al principio Percy lo toleró pero luego le dijo que una fotografía dura más, o sea "Deja de mirarme así!".

—Perdóname hombre— se disculpó.

Percy frunció el ceño.

—Percy…?—

—Ya no soy Percy— dijo él con una mirada vacía.

Poseidón apareció en medio de una columna de agua presentándome el mismo de nuevo a su hijo, el nuevo dios del Olimpo… sin embargo Annabeth estaba destrozada, en solo una noche había perdido a su mejor amigo, si le había roto el corazón y todo pero pensó que lo resolverían hablando.

—¡PENSÉ QUE ERAMOS AMIGOS!— dijo con rabia derramando algunas lágrimas de coraje.

Percy ladeo la cabeza sin sentirse para nada conmovido por sus lágrimas.

—¿Amigos? Poseidón y Atenea— sentenció. —Debes estar bromeando— se burló.

Artemisa no podía lucir más decepcionada.

—Vamos, teniente— le dijo a Thalia. —TODOS los hombres son unos cerdos después de todo— sentenció.

La cazadora miro a Percy, compartiendo la misma sensación que su señora antes de desaparecer con el resto de las cazadoras… Annabeth se acercó lentamente a su "amigo" casi poniendo una mano en su rostro para comprobar que aquello no era un sueño, Annabeth se sintió como si le escupieran en la cara los cuatro años que habían compartido juntos, y mientras Poseidón hablaba con Quirón acerca de construir una nueva cabaña honorífica, él y Annabeth intercambiaron una última mirada.

—Percy…— volvió a balbucear esta vez oyéndose muy triste.

El corazón del dios se agitó pero este rápidamente lo acalló, ni siquiera las nuevas lágrimas de la rubia lo agitaron.

—Veremos cómo lo haremos— decía Quirón, más el dios de los mares le pidió que se la construya al lado de la suya.

Padre e hijo se dieron la vuelta para irse, Percy vio sobre su hombro por última vez a la chica que había agitado su mundo hace cuatro años de pie y llorando.

Finalmente desaparecieron en una columna de agua.

* * *

Aquello fue el adiós… no volví a ver a Annabeth al menos por un buen tiempo, nos presentábamos con mi madre antes de ir al palacio de mi Padre, casi se desploma en la alfombra de la sala de la impresión… no podía creer que el hijo por el cual ella soporto tantas penurias ahora la dejaba, aunque las lágrimas de Annabeth no lo conmovieron si lo hicieron las de su madre quien le dijo que solo se fuera ya que al fin y al cabo era su vida después de todo, lo último que vio de ella fue siendo abrazada y consolada por Paul quien me veía algo molesto por haberle roto el corazón a mi madre también.

Ya en el palacio de mi padre me puse a conocer a todos mis hermanos divinos, entre ellos Tritón, delfín, Tyson y yo nos volvimos a reencontrar (aun siendo un dios sus abrazos todavía duelen) hasta conocí a su Anfitrite más de cerca, por supuesto que aún no disfrutaba de mi presencia pero supuse que con el tiempo aprendería aceptarme, mi padre me explico mis obligaciones… las cuales eran vigilar las corrientes principales océanos, aquellas que mantienen la temperatura de las estaciones y permiten la llegada de los buenos climas en el mundo, me di cuenta de que era un trabajo importante, ya que si me descuidaba podía provocar temporales lluviosos o sequías que mataban cosechas y ganado.

Pero incluso los dioses comenten errores a veces, me dijo para justificarse.

Aunque pareciera increíble los dioses también tienen horario de oficina, trabajan de 7 a 5, o incluso pueden hacerlo en horario continuo… hasta tienen vacaciones, siempre y cuando encuentren a algún dios menor que los supla en sus obligaciones, supuse que era en esos momentos cuando se dedicaban a pasear por el mundo y ligar con las y los mortales, o para ir de parranda al Olimpo, siempre y cuando no seas vetado por Zeus, hay sí que la palmas fijo, Me ofreció un palacio propio justo frente a las costas de Florida, para que disfrute de la vista en las playas según él.

No vi ningún motivo para no aceptar.

Debo admitir que al principio no fue malo, trabajaba mis ocho horas diarias, tomando mis descansos y almuerzos donde yo quiera, unos días comía en Miami al otro en Jacksonville, luego en tampa bay o San peterbursgo, los fines de semana daban pequeños paseos por Orlando, o veía los lanzamientos en el centro espacial Kennedy, como dios de las corrientes tenía conocimiento de cada crucero público o privado que navegaba por el atlántico o el pacífico, de vez en cuando me colaba en alguno para disfrutar un rato, o pasaba tiempo de calidad con Tyson (a pesar de ser un dios, el nunca dejo su trato amistoso para conmigo).

Como dios tenía conocimientos sobre algunas verdades y misterios, como Elvis por ejemplo… apolo nunca lo dejo morir y lo convirtió en un su artista privado, o Jimmy Hoffa quien se volvió el jefe de asuntos internos en el departamento de personal de Hermes Express, también mi padre me enseño a utilizar mis poderes al máximo hasta que un día finalmente descubrí como invocar mi forma divina viéndome al espejo, hasta el día de hoy no me puedo olvidar de lo que vi.

También era libre de entrar y salir del Olimpo cuando quisiera, la verdad era que uno disfrutaba más de la ciudad eterna siendo un dios, los karaokes, Starbucks, salas de juegos y recreación y espectáculos de medianoche, una vez vi a Apolo cantar Haikus mientras se bebía todo el néctar de la casa, tuvieron que callarlo a la fuerza porque se oía pésimo, dejando algunos camareros calcinados en el proceso, también podía visitar los dominios de otros dioses, Nico casi se cae de espaldas cuando me pillo en su habitación siendo un dios, sinceramente no podía creerlo, bueno pero él también estuvo al tanto de lo que me ocurrió en el campamento pero insistí que no quería hablar al respecto.

Y el tiempo pasó, claro que también tuve que acostumbrarme a las locas decisiones del consejo en tiempos de crisis, como la mayor de todas que ocurrió unos meses luego de que acabara la titanomaquía.

Gea, la diosa de la tierra había despertado y se preparaba para lanzar su despiadada venganza en contra nuestra, yo estaba listo para luchar pero mi padre y los otros olímpicos sufrieron su peor episodio de esquizofrenia en siglos, ahí fue cuando descubrí que había otro campamento de semidioses en la costa este, justo en california, donde adoraban a las formas romanas de los dioses, una regla que ataba a los dioses era que no podían interferir directamente en asuntos mortales.

Por lo que fue un mero espectador durante, lo que a posterior se conoció como la _gigantomaquia_, vi a Luke desaparecer del campamento para ser reemplazado por un tal Jasón Grace, luego me entere de que todo era una táctica de Hera/Juno para unir ambos campos, una ofrenda de Paz (al no tener un lado romano, me sentí algo excluido), sin embargo ella lo tomo muy mal casi llegando al punto de la desesperación por encontrar a Luke, pude ver como se reencontraban en el campamento romano, luego de que él realizara una misión para los romanos en la que recuperó un águila dorada.

Vi como ellos viajaban con otros cuantos mestizos romanos, por todo américa y luego por el océano, hasta los mares de antaño, vi a Annabeth seguir la Marca de Atenea hasta conseguir recuperar el orgullo de Grecia, recuerdo a ver a Atenea casi saltando de alegría cuando aquello le ayudo a recuperar la cordura luego de su episodio de esquizofrenia tipo minerva, la vi a ella y a Luke cayendo al tártaro, del cual no supe mucho más respecto, solo aquel lugar era lo que me esperaba en caso de que ose desafiar a Zeus.

Lo que sí vi fue a Nico sacrificarse para cerrar las puertas de la muerte permitiéndoles a Annabeth y Luke escapar, aquello me deprimió demasiado, más luego Hades en su benevolencia le otorgó la inmortalidad a su almta también por lo cual se convirtió en su mano derecha para toda la eternidad, aunque de forma distinta a la mía ya que estaba ligada a su voluntad a diferencia de la mía en la cual era libre de andar por ahí, pero a él no parecía importarle. Vi como luchaban contra Gea en el Olimpo, batalla en la cual yo también participe aunque sin enfrentar directamente a ningún gigante ya que no hubo ningún mortal que me ayudara por lo que tuve que acabar con los vasallos menores de Gea, al final ganamos y los mestizos se ganaron su bien merecida paz.

Vi a Luke y Annabeth crecer y casarse, estuve presente cuando nació su primer hijo, aunque oculto, vi al niño crecer sabiendo que le esperaba el campamento un día, Annabeth se hacía más hermosa con cada año que pasaba como si el tiempo no quisiera meterse con ella, y yo no podía hacer nada más que admirarla por la vida que había logrado, mientras yo… seguía en la misma rutina, con los mismos deberes, los mismos horarios, y los mismos placeres vacíos, no sé cómo los dioses no se aburrían a veces.

Finalmente mi padre me convenció de visitar el campamento para echarle un ojo a uno de sus hijos… otro nuevo mestizo salido de una relación con una buceadora ocasional, eso me ofendió un poco no voy a mentirles, pero al final decidí ir porque supuse que el chico se sentiría igual que yo cuando llegué por primera vez a ese lugar, o sea… me identificaba con él, pero no podía ir con la misma pinta de chico de 16, después de aumentar mi talla y robustez un poco me aparecí y le enseñe a mi nuevo hermano de que iba la cosa.

Por suerte era listo, (a diferencia mía entonces) y lo capto de prisa, pero cuando estaba a punto de irme…

—¿Percy?— me volteó para topar con una mujer madura, de al menos 25 años… rubia natural, de buen físico, un rostro y sonrisa radiantes.

Seguramente me conoció por la misma ropa que he llevado durante estos 10 años.

—¿A-Annabeth?— balbuceó.

Sonrió madura y apaciblemente. Me llevó a su cabaña para charlar, como estábamos en año redondo no había nadie… así que tuvimos algo de privacidad.

—¿Qué te trae por acá?— me pregunta.

Le explique que venía a conocer a su nuevo hermano, ella me dijo que también se había enterado que había un nuevo mestizo de los tres grandes, ella por su parte había traído a su hijo de 4 años para que conozca el campamento, además también vino para supervisar la construcción del nuevo templo en la colina sur que honraría a todos los dioses, me hablo de su vida y de su trabajo en el Olimpo el cual nunca jamás admire (más que todo para evitar encontrarme con ella), ella y Luke eran felices después de todo.

Y eso no hacía más que hervirme la sangre (el icor en mi caso).

—¿Dónde está él?— le pregunté a lo que respondió que estaba cuidando a su hijo en casa, solo ella había venido al campamento a revisar el diseño del edificio.

Empezó a hablarme de su vida, las misiones que hizo al lado de Luke, la gigantomaquia y cuando cayeron al tártaro, seguramente no notó (u obvio) el hecho de que la vigilé todo este tiempo… era como ver la misma película solo que en la versión del director. Su trato conmigo parecía ser el que le das a un conocido, no a un amigo, podía sentir una pequeña chispa de alegría de volver a conversar conmigo pero no más, pero también su voz sonaba respetuosa como si aún recordara el dolor que me causo y tratara de evitar tocar el tema, o quizá actuaba así por tratarse de un dios, ósea yo.

—Bueno… espero que sea felices juntos— no lo dije con sinceridad, de hecho puse algo de rencor en mi voz.

Annabeth quedo cabizbaja.

—Percy…— intento hablar pero de nuevo y como aquella vez parecía no saber cómo empezar. —…pensé que entenderías…—

Empezaba a molestarme.

—Entender que jugaste con mis sentimientos…— le ingerí. —…que me hiciste creer que me amabas, para luego rechazarme—

—Yo aún te quiero— empezó a decir. —Como…

—¡NO LO DIGAS!— grité, asustándola.

Todo esos sentimientos negativos que estuve reprimiendo todos estos años volvieron a mí de golpe como un baldazo de agua fría (aunque caliente en este caso), al mirarla ya no la veía como la mujer hermosa que era, sino como la chica que a los dieciséis años me rompió el corazón… me di cuenta de que aun la amaba, ni la inmortalidad pudo apagar ese fuego y ahora que lo sentía de nuevo, ardía con mucha mayor fuerza.

—¡Yo no quiero tu amistad!— exclamé. —¡Yo quiero tu amor!—

Debía tener una cara de psicópata porque se echó para atrás instintivamente ante mi tono de voz… aun viéndola así atemorizada para mí era tan atractiva como siempre, pero luego me vio compasivamente como si me dijera silenciosamente que debería aprender a aceptarlo.

—Entiendo cómo te sientes, reconozco que tengo en parte culpa, pero…— hablaba con el corazón. —… Percy, Yo amo a Luke—

En ningún se refirió a mi condición de dios, me trataba como al mismo chico que fue su mejor amigo durante esos cuatro años, los cuales fueron los mejores de mi vida (a pesar de todo de lo demás) sentía en sus palabras un cariño de amigo íntimo, pero nada más.

—Solo espero que lo entiendas algún día…— dijo finalmente para luego levantarse e irse de nuevo de mi vida.

Para irse de nuevo con Luke, esa llama dentro de mí ardía con más intensidad mientras pasaba por mi lado, me di cuenta de nuevo de que nunca dejaría de amarla, aunque ella me viera como amigo, incluso siendo un dios, yo no podía verla de la misma forma, y pasar vigilándola el resto de su vida con esta misma sensación en mi pecho, saber que nunca me amaría a pesar de todo lo que llegué a hacer por ella.

—Si esa es tu decisión, entonces…—

Mi mano apresa su brazo y la arrojo con fuerza a la que fue su vieja litera viendo como rebota al impacto desorientada y luego asombrada cuando me abalanzó sobre ella.

—¿Percy?— murmura incrédula y sorprendida intentando zafarse de mi agarre pero mi fuerza era mayor.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida cuando uní mis labios a los suyos en un beso forzado (y hasta doloroso quizá) presionando contra ella, cuando me mordió los labios la tome de las hombros azotándola contra la cama antes de volverla a mirarla.

—Tú encendiste esta llama que ha estado ardiendo dentro de mí todos estos años ¿Y ahora me pides que simplemente la apagué?— le dije. —No chica lista, ahora te vas a quemar con ella— sentencié.

Con ambas manos y de un tirón arranqué la blusa blanca que llevaba encima estallando los botones, dejando al descubierto sus pechos, sentí como si la vista se me pusiera roja y un increíble deseo de hacerla mía me arrebataba, la expresión de su rostro reflejaba el miedo y pánico ante lo que iba a suceder.

—¡PER…— no pudo terminar de nombrarme porque volví a callarle con mis besos, se sacudía frenéticamente aunque sin éxito al estar aferrada en mis manos, sacudía las piernas y movía todo el cuerpo intentando luchar.

Pero era inútil.

Solté una de sus manos para dirigirla hacia su bracier arrancándosela violentamente en un sonido elástico dejando sus senos descubiertos, el bamboleo me dejo hipnotizado por un segundo… segundo que ella aprovechó para sacar su cuchillo oculto en su cintura y clavarlo en mi hombro, El dolor suavizo mi agarre y ella rápidamente logró zafarse y correr hacia la puerta.

Pero no iba a dejarla escapar.

Me estiré rápidamente cogiéndola del brazo otra vez y devolviéndola a su sitio en medio de gemidos de horror, el icor brotaba de mi hombro herido pero no me dolía no, el fuego que me quemaba por dentro me hizo olvidarlo creciendo aún más al colocarla de nuevo debajo de mí.

—Percy— suplicó llorosa mientras apretaba sus pechos con mis manos.

—¡Te gusta jugar rudo!— le increpé.

En medio de sus gritos de terror rompí los vaqueros que llevaba y arrancaba sus bragas.

—¡NO! ¡DETENTE!— Grito primero. —Por favor…— suplico después.

Intento tomar el cuchillo, que la obligué a soltar y que cayó en la cama, el cual arroje lejos al otro de la cabaña, empezó a gritar luego de eso por lo que rápidamente le tape la boca, mientras mordía sus pezones, ella gimió suplicante sollozando y empezando a derramar muchas lágrimas, la aprese entre mis piernas para poder quitarme la cazadora que me estorbaba al suelo, intento levantarse y gritar pero la aprese de nuevo en mis manos empujándola con un beso al colchón después.

De un par de manotazos separé sus piernas luego de bajarme el cierre, se revolvió en la cama desesperada llamándome varias veces con voz sofocada por mis manos suplicando.

—¡VOY A DEMOSTRARTE CUANTO TE AMO!— Le exclamé mientras la acercaba más a mí. —Antes de que vuelvas con él…—

Su expresión de horror, miedo y negación bañada en lágrimas no tenía palabras.

—Para que aunque tu mente me olvide, tu cuerpo siempre te recuerde mi amor— le dijo con la voz pérdida en la pasión que ardía en mí.

Y dicho esto, la penetré.

Su desgarrado grito causo bastante ruido que confié que alguien no alcanzara a oír, sus quejidos no dejaron de oírse mientras me movía dentro de ella… gruñía y lloraba dolorida, y aunque estaba seca por dentro yo lo disfruté, era como un frenesí… me sentía igual que el mar desatado cuando se traga una nave, la mano con la que sujetaba su rostro y su boca se mojaba con sus lágrimas mientras que con la otra apretaba sus senos exprimiendo pezones irritados.

—¡GRRRRRRRRR!— ella gruñía lastimeramente en mi mano.

Toda la moralidad y el sentido que tenía los perdí en ese momento, cuanto deseaba que esto hubiera sido posible de la manera correcta siendo que tanto la amaba, pero tuvo que suceder así solo para finalmente tenerla para mí, no pensé en las consecuencias solo en la realidad de estar dentro de ella, ni siquiera las mordidas en mi mano me distrajeron, sabiendo que sería la única vez que podría tan cerca de ella así que debía tratar de sentirla al máximo.

Me acercaba al final, Annabeth apenas se movía, dejo de morderme la mano o de agitarse siquiera como encerrándose mentalmente para soportar, finalmente estallé en su interior, hasta lo más profundo… ella no exhalo ningún ruido y luego todo quedo en silencio. Me deleité con las oleadas de placer que me recorrían mientras sus paredes temblaban, así como todo su cuerpo.

Me separé y la contemplé.

Yacía inmóvil con todo su frente desgarrado, desplomada en la cama estremeciéndose completa… mi vista roja se aclaró y comenzó a ver todo con claridad, el fuego dentro mío se apagaba lentamente y por fin me di cuenta de lo que había hecho, ella seguía inmóvil y recostada como si se hubiera quedado en blanco.

—A-A-An…— no pude siquiera balbucear su nombre pensando que se me había pasado la fuerza, entonces Annabeth se volteó de costado hacia el piso, sus movimientos eran erráticos pero alcanzó a llevarse las manos al rostro y llorar.

Sollozó tan amargamente que me rompió el corazón.

—_¡¿Qué he hecho?!— _me dije con temor. Como si volviera en sí.

Me agarré la cabeza con fuerza mientras la chica a la que amaba aumentaba el llanto hasta prorrumpir en un llanto desgarrador llevándose las manos al rostro… no podía creer lo que había hecho, ¿en qué me había convertido?, de pronto escuchó voces que pregunta por quien llora así que desaparezco de la escena tan rápidamente que olvido recoger la chaqueta que tiré.

La puerta se abre, pero yo ya no estoy ahí sin embargo en medio del salto mágico puedo oír voces preocupadas y un grito masculino alarmado.

* * *

Me encerré en mi palacio, no quería ver ni hablar con nadie… estaba asustado, mejor dicho aterrado.

Mi cuerpo se estremecía con los escalofríos que ascendían por mi espalda, la herida en mi hombro seguía abierta la cual se suponía que debía curarle con néctar divino, pero no tenía ánimos de nada en aquel momento, aun podía oír sus gritos de terror, sus llantos de súplica, sus gruñidos de dolor, como una pesadilla macabra azotaban mi mente.

—Annabeth— farfullé con terror. —¿Qué es lo que te he hecho?—

Su expresión horrorizada todavía la tenía grabada en mi mente, como una mirada acusadora que jamás podría olvidar y que siempre estaría para decirme "_Tu lo hiciste"_

—¡Dios!— casi lloró.

Mis sirvientes llamaban a la puerta pero sin obtener respuesta, no sé cuántos días pasaron pero me quede encerrado ahí temeroso como un gatito, aun siendo un dios me sentí como la basura más grande que jamás haya existido, si me viera de nuevo en retrospectiva de tercera persona no me reconocería, y tenía miedo… miedo de lo que los otros dioses dirían.

Respiraba agitado, como si me faltara el aire cuando alguien apareció a mi lado pero me di cuenta de quién era hasta que me hablo.

—¿Hijo?— dijo Poseidón.

Apenas volteo a verlo tratando de disipar la expresión de terror en mi rostro.

—Ya lo sabes— le pregunté con temor.

Él asintió. Mi mente entro en pánico.

—¿Y ahora?— Me explico que ese tema se iba a tratar como punto libre en el solsticio de invierno… pero me dijo que no me preocupara demasiado, que todas las decisiones siempre son a votación.

Mas luego recordé que la mayoría del consejo la tienen las mujeres.

—Tienes que volver a tus obligaciones— me recomendó.

Según mi padre habían pasado un mes y mi "área de trabajo" era todo un caos, aún seguía estremecido por lo que pasó pero decidí que podría distraer mi mente un poco porque si seguía pensando en ello me iba a desquiciar, una semana después cuando llegaba el solsticio de invierno y era mi hora de rendir cuentas a los dioses no dejaba de pensar en ella, preocupado y asustado por las secuelas físicas que le había dejado, recordé atemorizado como me excedí en fuerza, la azote también violentamente en la cama, y lo peor de todo…

Acallé mis pensamientos, luego apareció un mensajero de Hermes diciéndome que fuera al salón a las tres de la tarde, lo cual era raro porque las reuniones son a las cinco (en mi experiencia), pero no tenía moral para criticar así que obedecí, una vez me transporté al olimpo no tarde mucho en llegar a la sala de reuniones, ninguno de los otros dioses menores comentó nada sobre mi desliz, parecía que a nadie le importaba, eso por lo menos me calmaba un poco.

Cuando finalmente llegué no había nadie, estaba totalmente solo.

—¿Hola?— balbuceé.

No hubo respuesta.

—¿Hay alguien?— pregunté.

Un fuerte soplo, como si algo o alguien se acercara… en ese momento sentí peligro.

—Qué Ra…— apenas balbuceé cuando el suelo se encendió en llamas a mis pies, saltando rápidamente a la izquierda antes de terminar carbonizado por una columna de fuego dorada, y de ella salió Atenea.

Y lucía furiosa.

—¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVISTE A VIOLAR A MI HIJAAAAAAA?!—

Otra columna de fuego casi me rostiza mientras retrocedo hacia el trono de mi padre, la diosa tenía los ojos casi encendidos, un aura de fuego la rodeaba ardiendo a tal intensidad que estaba seguro que si le arrojaba un lingote de acero este se derretiría en el aire.

—Y encima lo hiciste dentro de ¡MI CABAÑA!— Balbuceó indignada.

Supongo que le recordé el trauma que tuvo con Medusa, eso no me favorecía.

—¡MALDITO CERDO REPUGNANTE Y ASQUEROSOOO!— Me gritó. Tres columnas ardientes se cerraron frente a mí, quizá la vergüenza por mi culpa me paralizó al principio… pero luego recordé que ya no era un simple mortal.

Rápidamente apagué el fuego con unas corrientes marinas a mí alrededor.

—¡Cómo si fuera la primera vez que pasa!— Solté sin pensar recordándole la larga historia que compartían todos los dioses.

Atenea enfureció ardiendo como una explosión ardiente mientras invocaba un tornado gigante a mi alrededor.

—¡SUFICIENTE!— gritó una voz poderosa y ambos vimos a Zeus sentado en su trono.

Yo me contuve, pero Atenea no.

—¡He dicho que basta!—

—¡PADRE!— le reprochó ella pero una mirada severa basto para que se calmara.

Luego me lanzo otra mirada envenenada como si me dijera "Esto se no se ha terminado…" El resto de los dioses apareció en sus características formas mágicas de materialización y los doce tronos estaban ocupados.

La reunión transcurrió con normalidad, los puntos principales no eran muy buenos en realidad así que me distraje viendo los rostro de todos, Hera me veía represiva como si yo fuera Zeus quien la engañara, Ares se reía burlonamente, Apolo y Hermes me veían con algo de sorpresa como si no imaginaran que pudiera llegar actuar así, Dionisio lucía molesto aunque supuse que más bien sería por todo el drama que de seguro cause en el campamento, Afrodita más bien sentía lástima por mí no así Artemisa que parecía compartir el mismo odio de su amiga apretando el mango de su arco como si deseara usarlo en mí, solo a Hades, Deméter y Hefesto no parecía inmortales.

Pero a Nico no. En sus ojos no había otra cosa sino decepción, ni siquiera cruzó palabras conmigo al acabar la reunión.

—Ahora pasamos a los puntos libres— todos me miraron.

Atenea apretó los guardamanos de su trono.

—¡PADRE! Esto no puede quedarse así— casi gritó. —¡NO PIENSO TOLERARLO DOS VECES!—

Poseidón la vio severamente.

—Te recuerdo sobrinita, que tú no puedes decidir eso—

—¡Ya basta hermano!— le dijo Zeus.

Yo intentaba desviar la mirada cada vez que algún dios me veía para no tener que soportar su odio, su pena, su lástima o su indiferencia. Pero era difícil, Atenea casi quería saltar sobre mí.

—Los que estén a favor de una reprimenda…— decía Zeus hasta que su hija lo interrumpió.

—¡¿REPRIMENDA?!— exclamo indignada ella. —¡DEBE SER ARROJADO AL TÁRTARO!— Me vino un escalofrió de solo pensar en eso, más confiaba en el cinismo de Zeus… después de todo sería muy injusto de su parte. (Dios, como es que puedo hablar así!)

—Eso no depende de ti— le dijo Poseidón.

—¡Mejor cállate!— le grito ella a lo que recibió una reprimenda leve de su padre acerca de los modales de una diosa.

Hubo 5 votos a favor… pero 7 en contra (Como siempre todo parcializado, Democracia eh?!), Atenea no podía lucir más molesta, incluso llego a levantarse de su trono como si quisiera continuar lo nuestro pero Zeus le recordó que una votación del consejo es inaceptable.

—_¡Espero que estés feliz después de dejarle Annabeth un trauma físico irreversible!— _me dijo telepáticamente.

Aquello basto para estremecerse, el recuerdo de nuevo volvía a mí pese a intentar evitarlo… use demasiada fuerza que no sería sorpresa si las palabras de Atenea eran ciertas, pero me preocupaban más sus secuelas psicológicas.

—_Si vuelves a acertarte a ella…_— me amenazó. —_…Aunque me condené, te destruiré— _Las palabras eran tan fuertes que me estremecieron un poco, pero luego de lo que paso tampoco tenía intención de volver a acercarme a ella.

No lo merecía.

* * *

_Dos meses después._

Había decidido no volver a acercarme, pero no dejaba de preocuparme en serio por ella… con la ayuda de Tyson construí una fuente mágica en mi palacio, la neblina era similar a un mensaje iris pero en vez de transmitiar solo mostraba en alta definición cualquier lugar cercano a 200 kilómetros del agua, y decidí probarlo.

La imagen me mostró un apartamento en el centro de Nueva York.

—_No pienso aceptarlo— dijo Luke furioso. —Ahora mismo le pondré fin a esto— mientras se dirigía a una puerta a su costado siendo detenido por dos personas dentro del edificio._

_Grover en su forma humana, y Thalia (quien de seguro estaría de permiso porque no la había visto en la reunión del solsticio) con ropas de calle normales intentaba calmarlo, y también preocupados por la situación que estaba atravesando la pareja, hacía tiempo que no había visto al hijo de Hermes tan sulfurado, fue como cuando lo vi renegar de los dioses en su primer año cuando quiso matarlo._

—_Will me dijo que podía hacerlo rápido y sin dolor— se quejó el rubio. —¡No voy a dejar que lo tenga!— sentenció._

_Sus palabras rebotaron en mi mente como pelotas de ping pong, cuando Atenea me habló de ello pensé que eran otra clase de consecuencias pero también fue estúpido de mi parte no pensar en eso primero, el corazón se me quería salir del pecho, apenas podía creerlo… pero la mirada de Luke no era errónea, Y aquello se confirmó cuando la vi aparecer de la puerta a su lado sosteniendo su vientre._

_Annabeth había quedado embarazada… de mí. _

—_¡MALDITO PERCY!— gruño Luke con todo el odio que pudo meter en su voz._

_Ella tenía la mirada perdida mientras Grover y Thalia se ponían a sus lados para consolarla, podía ver aun el trauma en sus ojos como si aún conservara el miedo que demostró ese día en la cabaña._

—_¡NO VAS A TENER ESE NIÑO!— le gritó él._

_Ella no dijo nada, seguía la mirada perdida en algún punto, temí que su mente haya quedado arruinada por mi culpa, hasta que hablo._

—_Luke… por favor…— apenas balbuceó, como si no tuviera fuerza para discutir._

_El sátiro y la cazadora también compartían el mismo sentimiento de enojo, hasta Thalia dijo que si llegaba a verme de nuevo, era capaz de perder el control… pero aun así no era razón para cegar la vida de otro mestizo que no tenía la culpa de nada, aunque fuera hijo de un dios tan repugnante como yo, él merecía vivir._

_Pero el hijo de Hermes no podía, ese niño era la prueba del crimen que cometí, cada vez que lo viera recordaría todo el dolor que le cause…_

—_Aunque es verdad…— decía ella. —…yo… no puedo hacerlo— _

_Se abrazó el vientre._

No pude seguir viendo.

Me sentía miserable, más que miserable… una basura, a pesar del daño que le cause sentí una pizca de afecto suyo, y no lo merecía en absoluto. Me desplomé en mi cama agarrándome la cabeza con fuerza y haciéndome ovillo entre las sábanas.

—Annabeth…— murmure con gran dolor en mi interior. —Perdóname…— Me abrí la herida en mi hombro de nuevo, como si quisiera castigarme por ser tan imbécil… Artemisa y Atenea tenían razón, al final fui un cerdo como todos los demás.

Los 9 meses que transcurrieron luego fueron eternos, pero nunca deje de vigilarla… no acercarme, solo vigilarla ya que las lechuzas no dejaban de seguirme todo el tiempo cuando subía a la superficie, gracias a la fuente pude vigilarla constantemente, ni siquiera Atenea se dio cuenta, Luke al final acepto con el tiempo la idea, pero aun así no dejaba de renegar a veces, al final me había convertido en lo que hubiera querido evitar.

En un padre divino con un hijo mortal en la tierra, finalmente llegó el día, fue un parto normal (_o eso parecía_) el resultado… un niño rubio de ojos verdes, Era precioso. Pero con solo verlo volvía a mi mente mi crimen… con el tiempo Atenea aumento su vigilancia en mí, así que no pude visitar a mi hijo… además no estaba seguro de si quería hacerlo.

Ellos lo tomaron como su hijo, pero con el tiempo evidencia el "trato preferencial" que tuvo, aunque Annabeth se esforzaba por ser una madre para él podía ver como temblaba a veces al tenerlo cerca, como si conservara el temor tratando a la criatura como si ella fuera yo queriendo volver a violarla, pero al menos el cariño que le daba era mayor al de Luke. Él en cambio no se preocupaba en nada por el niño, me recordó un poco a Gabe (aunque a un nivel un poco menor al suyo), mi hijo recibía maltratos de vez en cuando y se aseguraba de que Annabeth no lo supiera.

Mi hijo con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que no podría estar con un padre que lo odiaba, un hermano que lo aborrecía (con su odio alimentado por su padre) y una madre que aunque le demostraba afecto, también le demostraba temor. Finalmente acabo huyendo.

Pero no le puso mucha atención porque a la semana ocurrió lo peor en la casa de la familia Castellan Chase.

—Annabeth…— murmuraba lloroso.

Ella yacía en cama, muy pálida, apenas se movía con la cara enjuta por la enfermedad… estaba agonizando.

—¿dónde… esta Peter?— pregunto, dándome cuenta de que se refería a mi hijo.

El hijo que tuvo con Luke (rubio de ojos grises) se mostró molesto, pero dijo que estaba en la escuela, Luke también dijo lo mismo pero ella no era tonta.

—Mientes… fatal…— dijo. —…espero, que este bien— aclaro.

Miro a su hijo, el que tuvo con Luke.

—Cuida a tu papá— le dijo. El niño lloró

Luke la tomo de la mano tan fuerte, como si le rogara para que no lo deje… mi corazón también dio un vuelco.

—Luke…— acaricio su mejilla. —…Gracias, por todo—

La vida parecía irse de su cuerpo, y en su último aliento.

—Percy, yo…— suspiró. —…te perdonó— sus palabras me atravesaron peor que una lanza.

Sus ojos al fin se cerraron.

* * *

No pude ver la expresión destrozada de Luke, o el llanto ahogado de su hijo porque destruí la fuente.

¿Un dios puede llorar?. Si no es cierto entonces no puedo explicar porque mis ojos se humedecen… el palacio entero se sacudió mientras las corrientes que lo rodeaban giraban como feroces vientos ahogando mis desgarrados llantos, pese a haberle escupido nuestro lazo de amistad en la cara ese día, de renegar con ella por su rechazo, e incluso por haberle hecho daño físico, ni siquiera tuve el valor de asistir a su funeral después supe de parte de Nico que incluso Thalia y Grover fueron.

Todos lucían destrozados, Y Ella al final me perdonó.

¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué?... ¡YO NO LO MERECÍA!

Mis gritos son lastímeros, de seguro asustaron a todos los tritones y náyades que me servían, pero no me importaba, podrían dejarme solo y no me habría importado, me lo merecía, me merecía aquello y muchísimo más. Incluso me merecía el castigo que Atenea había propuesto para mí.

Estaba roto.

—Annabeth… Annabeth…— lloré. —Soy un imbécil—

El mar se agitó a mí alrededor, esperaba que ningún barco anduviera cerca porque estaba casi seguro de que lo hundiría. Poseidón mi padre tuvo que venir de nuevo a mi palacio para hacerme salir aun contra mi voluntad, más que un dios ahora me sentía como un fantasma vagando por ahí cumpliendo solo mi obligación para después retirarme a la oscuridad de mi hogar a sufrir y echarme la culpa de la muerte de la única mujer que llegué a amar en verdad, a la que hice daño y aun así me dio un hijo…

—¡Mierda, es verdad!—

Lo había olvidado por completo. Reconstruí la fuente tan rápido como pude y la encendí.

_Un niño rubio de ojos verdes corría por las calles de Brooklyn muy asustado, debía tener al menos 11 años, las sombras de sus perseguidores se reflejaban en las paredes de distintos tamaños y formas, hambrientos y sedientos de sangre, la cara de horror de mi hijo era indescriptible, solo habían pasado dos meses desde que deje de vigilarlo sumido en mi dolor pero milagrosamente se había mantenido con vida._

_Aunque no por mucho._

_El chico se escondió en unos botes de basura, pero casi al instante los monstruos lo pillaron, en su mirada horrorizada casi pude ver reflejada la cara de Annabeth aquella vez que me ensañe con ella en su cabaña, una injusticia que pude evitar si me hubiese controlado, y ahora esto._

_Mi hijo logra esquivar a los monstruos recibiendo un par de heridas y continua su escape. No sabía que estaba yendo a un callejón sin salida._

_Podían sentir los poderes de Atenea alrededor suyo vigilándolo, evitando que me acercara… esa era su forma de torturarme, si me aparecía cerca de él seguro ella me encontraría y no tenía ganas de pelear, me preocupaba mi hijo, veo al chico escondido en unos cartones muy asustado._

No podía dejar esto así.

Me concentré al máximo utilizando todos mis poderes, las defensas de Atenea me retuvieron… pero logré traspasarlas, no lo suficiente para pasar yo mismo, pero si para mandar algo.

—_¿Qué es esto?— murmura el chico luego de posar su mano sobre un charco de agua sucia y sentir algo. —¿Un bolígrafo?— balbucea confundido al llevarse el objeto al rostro._

_El rugido de los monstruos lo alertan por lo que tira el bolígrafo y sale huyendo, pero pronto se topa con el callejón sin salid._

—_¡Por qué me pasa esto a mí!— dijo casi lloroso._

_Se voltea para ver a los monstruos, un ciclope y una dracaneae, ambos hambrientos y harapientos, el niño empieza a sollozar mientras se arrodilla suplicante._

Vuelvo a concentrarme utilizando todo mi poder, Atenea parece darse cuenta de mi estrategia por lo que aumenta su defensa, creyendo que volverá a enviar algo… pero no.

—Tu bolsillo— le susurró.

_En la imagen mi hijo deja de llorar y mira alrededor como si hubiera oído una voz, le repito mi mensaje._

—_¡Otra vez el bolígrafo!— se queja al sacarlo de su bolsillo._

Atenea intenta contener mis poderes, pero no me iba a detener…

—¡Abreló!— alcanzó a gritarle.

_Mi hijo balbucea confuso, pero cuando los monstruos se le vienen encima, la dracaneae se lanza primero, decide obedecer apuntando al frente como pensara que sería un bolígrafo pistola._

_Mi vieja compañera Riptide se abre inmediatamente extendiendo su punta en la cual el monstruo se entierra explotando el polvo dorado, él ve sorprendido de tener en su mano una espada de un metro de letal bronce celestial, de pronto su expresión asustada se llena de valor mientras el ciclope se acerca._

_Un grito ocupa su garganta cuando lanza el mandoble que parte en dos al monstruo, desapareciéndolo… aún se pregunta que había acabado de pasar._

Me sentí enormemente aliviado cuando lo vi regresar por donde vino ya a salvo.

Los poderes de Atenea se disiparon, como si hubiera aceptado lo que paso… como si la hubiera vencido. Pero no necesité hacer nada más, luego de ver su actuación supe que estaría bien, aunque continúe vigilándolo hasta que encontró (para mi alivio) a un sátiro, que lo guío hasta su hogar.

Me recosté en mi sofá viendo al techo de mi palacio.

Sentía como si hubiera liberado la presión en mi pecho, las palabras de Annabeth volvieron a mi mente… todavía me sentía destrozado, pero quería creer que lo último que me dijo fue para que no me mortifique tanto y me preocupe por nuestro hijo, Finalmente llegó al campamento al mes siguiente, conoció a Quirón a los nuevos fichajes que llegaban, y yo continué vigilándolo…

Y cuando llegó la noche en la cena, lo reconocí. Todos vieron mi símbolo sobre él (Una espada con la forma de vieja riptide, rodeaba por corrientes espirales).

Quirón se acercó reconociendo el símbolo y el bolígrafo que llevaba, pensé que me guardaría algo de resentimiento, ese chico era como verme a mí mismo de pie frente a él, aun así él lo aceptó… como a cualquier otro campista, dándole la bienvenida y la presentación respectiva. El resto era historia, mi hijo tenía toda una cabaña para él solo, compartía con todos ganándose la amistad de algunos, excepto la de Pierre, el hijo de Luke quien llegó al campamento también el mismo verano y quien formo su propia pandilla para molestarlo, aunque era difícil él logro salir adelante.

Sobre todo cuando se hizo muy amigo de una chica de la cabaña siete, una pelirroja hija de apolo que me recordó a Rachel excepto los ojos azules.

Deseaba que no cometiera los mismos errores que yo, que si llegaba a pasar algo entre ellos que sepa darse cuenta y apreciarla, y si no… que nunca jamás se atreva a dejar a un lado su amistad, al verlos reír y compartir buenos (y malos) momentos juntos supe que estaría bien.

* * *

Cuando se enfriaron las cosas, decidí hacer aquello que había evitado desde hace años.

Visité la tumba de Annabeth.

Había muerto a los 30 años luego de estar casada con Luke por más de 10 años, su corta vida había sido feliz hasta ese trágico día, quizá lo hizo como una forma de disculpa o para quedar bien consigo misma y seguir adelante, siempre viviría lamentándome por ello, y cada vez que me derrumbaba solitario en mi palacio recordaba a mi hijo quien aún me rezaba cada vez que dejaba su ofrenda en el fuego.

Antes de aparecerme vi a Luke dejando unas flores.

Todavía sentía rabia en él, pero luego cuando veía a su hijo supuse que se había autosugestionado igual que yo, porque ese chico era el fruto de su amor y mientras estuviera a su lado, Annabeth también. Ese pensamiento era aún más noble en él que en mí, una parte de mí ingenuamente creía lograr las paces con él, pero eso era imposible.

Hasta que me encontré solo y de pie frente a la lápida.

Creí que podría hacerlo, que tendría… pero estaba a punto de derrumbarme de nuevo cuando un hombre en traje de café de mensajero se acercó y dejo un sobre frente a la lápida para luego marcharse dejándome muy intrigado. Cuando leí las letras mi mundo se sacudió.

Para Percy, entre paréntesis AQUOS. Me agaché a recogerlo y lo abrí.

Enseguida apareció una pequeña neblina:

_EL SIGUIENTE MENSAJE IRIS FUE GRABADO Y ALMACENADO POR CORTESÍA DE HERMES EXPRESS… ¡¿CANSADO DE TENER QUE SALIR A BUSCAR ALGÚN OBJETO MÁGICO O EXÓTICO?!, ¡LLAME A HERMES EXPRESS! ENTREGA INMEDIATA EN CUALQUIERA DE LOS CINCO CONTINENTES MENOS LA ANTÁRTIDA, (PORQUÉ AL SEÑOR HERMES NO LE GUSTA EL FRÍO)._

Después del comercial, apareció la imagen de una mujer rubia hermosa acostada en una cama de hospital, la reconocí al instante.

—_Hola… Percy…— dijo con voz débil. —Cuando veas esto, probablemente ya me abre ido—_

Comenzó a explicar que su condición se agravó luego de tener a mi hijo, aunque nunca creyó que fuera enteramente por su causa, una enfermedad silente que la atacó un par de años atrás era la causa de verla así, tan desvalida.

—_No te preocupes…— intento. —…todos morimos tarde o temprano—_

Eso no me hacía sentir mejor, era injusto que las Moiras hayan decidido cortar su hilo.

—_Sobre lo que paso yo…— continuó hablando. —…no tengo palabras—_

Yo tampoco las tenía, me había perdido enteramente… con la mente en blanco, cuanto deseaba con todas sus fuerzas revertir eso… daría su inmortalidad si fuera necesario.

—_Pero entiendo…— la voz le tiembla por un segundo, pero halla fuerzas para seguir. —…lo que sentiste—_

No podía creer lo que veía, era demasiado.

—_Era lo mismo que Luke sentía por mí…— dijo. —…aunque de manera más positiva— aclaró._

¿Por qué me decía esto? ¿Por qué no me odiaba? ¿Por qué no me gritaba que era lo peor que le había pasado?

—_Yo quería odiarte, por lo que me hiciste…— explicaba. —…Pero no pude—_

Sentía mi cabeza dando vueltas.

—_Así como tú conservaste esa imagen de mí…— decía. —…yo siempre te recordé como ese chico noble, tonto y cariñoso que fue mi mejor amigo—_

Mi corazón latía sin parar ante sus palabras.

—_Aun en contra de Luke, decidí tratar de ser, una buena madre para él— continúo. —Solo lamento… no haber podido llevarlo al campamento yo misma—_

Le hable a la imagen como si fuera ella diciéndole que al final me encargué que llegara.

—_Estoy segura de que serás un buen dios… a pesar de todo— aseguró. —No te sientas mal—_

_Empezó a toser._

—_Descuida, les diré a nuestros el porqué de tu ausencia— aclaro._

_Se escuchan ruidos de gente preguntado por ella y a la enfermería dando un número de habitación… como una señal para acabar._

—_Te deseo lo mejor… sesos de algas— _

A pesar de todo ella me sonrió, tan dulce, tierna… y cálidamente.

—_Te quiero—_

_La imagen se apagó._

La carta cayó de mis manos, y luego la seguí cayendo de rodillas… Mis lágrimas no dejaban de caer como ríos, quería morir, quería desaparecer, quería desvanecerme de la existencia… quería que me ocurriera cualquier cosa mala a cambio de que ella volviera.

Pero eso no pasaría. La desventaja de ser inmortal.

Lloré y lloré con todas mis fuerzas como si intentara compensar el error que había cometido en mi vida, si hubiera sido más comprensivo para aceptar su relación con Luke o más atento para darme cuenta de lo que sintió por mí en primer lugar, no habría tenido que pasar esto.

Ahora no me queda más que aprender a vivir con ello… por toda la eternidad.

—Annabeth… Annabeth… Annabeth…—

_**¿FIN?**_

* * *

**Bueno, la verdad es que me costó ****MUCHO**** escribir esto. Tal vez se me paso por alto algún detalle, pero creo que a cualquiera que escribe más de 35 páginas le puede pasar no? ^/^**

**Es que las emociones la tengo aquí, en el pecho… pero me cuesta plasmarla en letras. Pero la práctica ayuda al maestro no?! (aun así acepto sugerencias :D)**

**Si en algún momento llegué a herir la sensibilidad de alguien, ****MIS DISCULPAS**** u.u**

**Y para que no les quede mal sabor de boca (al igual que en "****MI DECISIÓN****") les dejo con el final alterno. Solo hagan click en Next.**

**Nos leemos. :)**


	2. Final Alterno

**MI VERDADERO AMOR **

Final Alterno

—_Te deseo lo mejor… sesos de algas— _

A pesar de todo ella me sonrió, tan dulce, tierna… y cálida.

—_Te quiero—_

_La imagen se apagó._

La carta cayó de mis manos, y luego la seguí cayendo de rodillas… Mis lágrimas no dejaban de caer como ríos, quería morir, quería desaparecer, quería desvanecerme de la existencia… quería que me ocurriera cualquier cosa mala a cambio de que ella volviera.

Pero eso no pasaría. La desventaja de ser inmortal.

Lloré y lloré con todas mis fuerzas como si intentara compensar el error que había cometido en mi vida, si hubiera sido más comprensivo para aceptar su relación con Luke o más atento para darme cuenta de lo que sintió por mí en primer lugar, no habría tenido que pasar esto.

Ahora no me queda más que aprender a vivir con ello… por toda la eternidad.

—Annabeth… Annabeth… Annabeth…—

* * *

Luego de dos horas frente a la tumba de la mujer que amé sin importarle que la eternidad transcurriera a mi alrededor… Atenea apareció.

—Te advertí…— comenzaba a incendiarse. —…que no te acercarás a mi hija—

Apenas si la noté, pero no me importaba… ya no me importaba nada, ni la vida o la muerte.

—Vas a ensañarte conmigo— apenas balbuceé con la voz quebrada.

Ella no dijo nada pero no tenía que hacerlo, note como sus ojos se humedecían un poco al estar junto a la tumba de su hija, a la cual hice daño.

—¡Pues adelante!— le grité en medio de un llanto. —Ya no me importa— Sus ojos se encendieron, como si aquella fuera la respuesta que esperaba levantando su mano.

Un grandísimo agujero se abrió debajo de mí, y caí en él. Un abismo de fuego y lava me recibió.

Atenea me había arrojado al tártaro.

—¡Saludos!— dijo una voz oscura y poderosa, pero familiar. —Pero que sorpresa tenerte por aquí, dios Aquos— Cronos se burló.

La poderosa esencia del titán al cual envié aquí ahora estaba listo para darme las gracias por frustrar sus planes… mis poderes me habían dejado así que estuve a la total merced de sus castigos.

Desde un calor extremo, hasta un frio que calaba huesos, pasando por afiladas hojas de espada cortando y punzando hasta ser golpeado una y otra vez por lluvias de rocas, cada hueso y musculo de mi cuerpo, todas las fibras de mi ser gritaban de dolor.

Lo único que lamento en verdad es no poder estar con mi hijo, pero aquí era donde debía estar… después de lo que te hice Annabeth, Cronos se deleitaba con mi sufrimiento y dolor pero cuando vio que las torturas ya no me hacían sentir más mal, escudriño en mi mente y descubrió el castigo perfecto.

—¿Ahora veamos qué te parece esto?—

Las torturas desaparecieron a mi alrededor y de repente me encontró en una litera en medio de la oscuridad conmigo en ella y debajo de mí.

—¿Annabeth?— murmuré.

Pero ella me veía horrorizada, de pronto mi cuerpo se movía solo… mi cabeza estaba fría pero aun así mi cuerpo no respondía y actuaba automáticamente, los gritos de Annabeth ahogaron mis oídos mientras se repetía la misma desagradable escena, solo que ahora estaba consciente de lo que hacía y no podía detenerme.

—¡NO! ¡BASTA!— Habían encontrado el castigo perfecto, obligarme a revivir mi acto de carnalidad desenfrenada contra ella, verme violar a Annabeth una y otra vez con los mismos ruidos, sonidos y acciones que realicé.

Simplemente era insoportable.

—¡ALTO! ¡YA NO MÁS! ¡POR FAVOR!— Ella continuaba gritando y yo no podía parar, la risa de Cronos fue sublime cuando finalmente llegué al mismo final.

Luego tuve que oír sus sollozos amargos, y sus llantos desgarradores… me quería volver loco.

—¿Qué pasa, por qué actúas así?— me pregunto estúpidamente. —¿Acaso no lo disfrutaste aquella vez?— Mi odio por él no era mayor que el odio que el que tuve por mí mismo. La misma escena volvió a repetirse de nuevo, sin piedad ni compasión…

Esto realmente era el infierno.

—¡PERCY! ¡PERCY!— me gritaba Annabeth mientras todo se me ponía oscuro.

Continúo gritando su nombre horrorizada… luego sorprendida… después de forma piadosa… hasta que finalmente se escuchaba suplicante.

Una luz brillante lo cubrió, el dolor en mi cuerpo desapareció.

* * *

—Percy… Percy!— oía suplicar. —¡REACCIONA POR FAVOR!— oigo sollozos, luego un llanto, me cuesta concentrarme a causa de un tremendo dolor en mi espalda pero al fin abro los ojos.

Me topo con el lloroso rostro de Annabeth

—Percy?— balbucea, al verme despertar. —¡Oh dioses! Gracias— finalmente estalla en llanto.

Lo siguiente que veo es que ella me abraza con todas sus fuerzas por la espalda, evitando la zona baja con pavor, y enterrando su rostro al lado de mi cuello. También veo a otros campistas rodeándonos en la enfermería de la casa grande.

—¿Qué… qué…?— comienzo a balbucear, cuando veo que encima de mí aparecer Travis y Connor muy preocupados.

—¡PERCY LO SENTIMOS MUCHO!— dice travis. —¡DE VERÁS!—

—¡FUE UN ACCIDENTE, TE LO JURO!— afirma Connor temeroso —¡PALABRA!—

Aun me dolía la espalda baja y luego de oír su disculpa supe que ellos tenían algo que ver.

—¿Por qué todos llevan casacas de beisbol?— preguntó al ver sus coloridos trajes amarillos y rojos.

Will solace se sorprendió de que no recordara nada cuando fue idea suya que jugaran un partido de béisbol americano, eso explica lo de las casacas, pero el fortísimo dolor de espalda.

—Esto… una bola rápida que los gemelos Stoll lanzaron cuando intentaron evitar que Clarisse se robara la segunda base— explicaba Katie Gardiner mirando feo a los susodichos hijos de Hermes quienes se disculpaban.

Resulta que yo estaba de receptor, pero al concentrarme demasiado en la carga frontal de la hija de Ares le di la espalda a la pelota y esta me pegó justo en mi punto de Aquiles.

—¡CREÍ QUE HABIAS MUERTO!— Annabeth se expresó con dolor sin separarse de mí. —¡Pero estuviste en coma desde la mañana…— las lágrimas aun bajabn de su rostro

Observé la ventana y vi que ya era muy de noche, eso lo explica todo. La verdad es que tuve mucha suerte.

—Entonces… todo fue un sueño— murmuro bajo para mí.

—¿Qué sueño?— pregunta al oírme.

El sueño en el que ella me reemplazaba por Luke, al cual previamente salvé de Cronos, dejándome con el corazón roto al cual busco alivio convirtiéndome en dios, pero al final mi amor por ella me lleva a abusarla sexualmente, arruinando su vida y la de su esposo mestizo, para luego dar a luz a mi hijo al cual logro poner a salvo pese a luchar contra la propia atenea, después de escuchar cómo me perdonaba por haberle hecho daño para finalmente estar frente a su tumba recibiendo una nota suya en el que me confiesa, antes de morir, que aún me quería pese a todo.

Una historia muy loca, y demasiado larga para contar. Si me lo preguntan.

—¿Tú y yo besándonos en una cama de rosas?— fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.

_**¡¿QUÉ?!**_

—Percy…— balbucea conmovida antes de unir nuestros labios.

Y mientras nos besábamos apasionadamente, pensaba en cuál será la mejor forma de vengarme de los Stoll.

_**¡FIN!**_

* * *

**¿Qué tal? XD**

**Nos leemos :)**


End file.
